HOTD meets Left 4 Dead
by The Pager
Summary: This is a combination of HOTD and Left 4 Dead do not be confused to my previous story of L4D Jack and the others are not in this one. This is the story continued from the loved anime series of HOTD and what I think it would be like if they met the people
1. Chapter 1: The Story Continues

High School of the Dead meets Left 4 Dead  
Chapter 1: The Story Continues

* * *

Days after the group had reached the isolated island Takashi and Hirano are searching for food again as the girls sunbathe in the blazing hot sun.  
"Takashi...I'm really getting tired of this" Hirano explained, panting  
"I know, it's not fair the girls just take advantage of us and let us do all the hard work while they...sunbathe!"  
"It's not like we have a life of our own...oh wait...we do!" Takashi said, angrily  
"Maybe we should tell them about it?" Hirano suggested  
"Yeah!, then have Saya lecture us about how we've always been lazy our whole lives...no thanks"  
"She's just a little upset because...you know" Hirano hinted to Takashi  
"Yeah...loosing your parents is quite a thing to experience some take it worse than others" Takashi explained  
"Not that!...I'm talking about the night that we first got here"  
"Oh!...well, it wasn't that bad was it?" Takashi said  
"Through your eyes maybe, but I think Saya seen something scaring in that hallucination" Hirano explained  
"Yeah, you humping the broom imagining it was Saya, I'm sure that may have something to do with it" Takashi said  
"Oh come on!, it wasn't my fault!" Hirano said  
"Yeah, okay then" Takashi replied

Takashi and Hirano had enough food for the group to eat for a few days more, before they had to go out again. As soon as Hirano and Takashi came back, Saya was on there backs trying to see what they had.  
"Okay, so what have we got?" Saya said, holding a checklist and readying a pen  
"Alright, a couple of fish, some coconuts, some bananas and drinking water"  
"Drinking water?" Saya said, confused, looking up at Hirano  
"Yeah there's a spring not too far from here that looks clean" Hirano said  
"Looks clean?, are you sure it's clean?" Saya asked, with a doubtful look on her face  
"Well, I'm not sure if I'm one-hundred per-cent sure...but we do need the water"  
Saya through the checklist at Hirano and it smacks him in the face then falls to the floor.  
"Ow!" Hirano said, putting a hand up to his face  
"You idiot!...don't you remember that those...things are still around here, what if one of them fell in the water while it was bleeding or something?, it could have contaminated the water" Saya explained  
"Well, I think that's hardly likely..." Hirano said  
"But still possible so we can't take the risk"  
Saya takes the filled water bottles and starts pouring them out one-by-one.  
"Saya stop" Takashi said, wrestling over the bottles before taking it out of her arms  
"Takashi...are you really so desperate to possibly infect the hole group" Saya said  
"We can sterilize it" Takashi said  
"What if it's fire retardant" Saya said  
"It's not possible no sort of bug or bacteria can live in boiling water, even you should know that" Takashi said, angering Saya  
"I do know that!, I just don't want to take the risk that's all!" Saya explained  
"Well in life, sometimes you've got to take chances" Takashi fired back  
"Well you're the one who's gonna have to try it, since you're the ones so eager to keep the water" Saya said, hoping it would put off the boys  
"Alright then we will, we'll set up a fire and use one if the pots that we have in the kitchen to boil the water"  
"Hey genius!, we don't have pots" Saya said  
"A kitchen that doesn't have pots?...that's weird"  
"Well it looks like you're out of luck" Saya said, smiling  
"Not necessarily" Takashi said  
"What?" Saya said, with a panicking look on her face  
"We can go back to the city"  
"The city...are you serious, just to prove your point?" Saya asked, baffled  
"Not to prove our point, but so we have drinking water that will last forever" Takashi explained  
"You hope?" Saya said  
"Well...yeah, I mean it is possible that there can be a draught or something  
"WERE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE OCEAN!" Saya shouts, aggivated by Takashi's stupidity  
"What if a boulder stops the current from flowing?, what would you do then?" Saya asked  
"Why would there be a boulder made to stop the current of the water?" Takashi asked  
"WHY WOULD THERE BE A DRAUGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FUCKING OCEAN!" Saya yelled, furious

Takashi thought long and hard on how he would clean the water of any trace of bacteria.  
"There just isn't any other way I can think of...wait the cocanuts they can be used as bowls and with that we could heat the water...ah but wait the fire could catch the cocanut and possibly set fire to the cocanut ( if that's possible) either way I think Saya would just bitch about it anyway it's like she doesn't want us to have water, from anywhere but the fridge. But we can't live off the water in the fridge forever we'll run out eventually.  
Takashi them decided that he would look around for a glass bottle to fill it with water to use on the fire.  
"Goddammit there's not a bottle in sight...wait what's that?" Takashi noticed a something in the water  
"Is that a boat?" He asked himself  
Takashi waited a little for the boat to get closer.  
"Hey!, what are you looking at!?" Saya shouted as she walked up to Takashi  
"Over there..." Takashi pointed out  
"Is that a boat?" Saya asked  
"I'm pretty sure it is...warn the others, it could mean trouble" Takashi said  
Saya ran off and Takashi got behind cover.  
A few minutes past and the rest of the group had arrived.  
"Do you know who it might be?" Saya asked  
"Not got a clue...pirates?" Hirano said  
"Yeah because this island has davie jones locker in it" Saya said  
"It was just an idea...pirates still exist you know" Hirano explained  
"I know that...but when was the last time you saw pirates in japan, idiot" Saya said  
"Um...?" Hirano said  
"Don't answer that" Saya, said, quickly  
"Shhh...look the boat's arrived.

"There was this one time me and ma buddy keith went out whaling with a rubber dingy, we thaught whaling was..."  
"Ellis shut up!" A man in a white suit said  
"Okay people looks like this place is untouched" A man with a coach team shirt on  
"Look foot prints" A women said  
"Alright people, be ready for anything...there may be zombies about"  
"All right just let me get out ma little desert eagle" A thin man wearing a cap said  
"Hirano fire a shot" Takashi said, quietly  
Hirano pointed the gun upwards and fired. The people on the boat started looking around quickly.  
"Who was that?" The woman said  
"Hey!...what are you doing here!?" Takashi shouted over  
"We're just here to get a break from the zombies out there we don't mean to harm you" The man in the suit said  
"How can we trust you?" Takashi asked  
"Look people...we're all friends here alright...let's just put down the guns and you guys come out of hiding" The man in the coach shirt said  
"Alright then" Takashi said  
Rei grabbed him  
"Are you seriously gonna go through with this?" rei asked, Takashi  
"Look they seem like nice people, let's give them a chance  
Takashi stepped out from behind the tree and walked forward.  
"So...you're not here to take our stuff or anything?" Takashi said  
"No" The man in the suit said  
"Well...you're okay with me then...listen we've got a setup not too far from here you should come and join us" Takashi said  
"Thanks, but..."  
"Fuck yeah we'll go!" The thin man wearing the cap said, walking towards Takashi  
"(sighs) alright guys just don't let your guard slip to far down there could be zombies around" The man in the suit said, to his group  
"Yeah we've got a couple of them here" Takashi told the man in the suit  
"Somethin too shoot" The man in the cap said  
"Well yeah if you think about it that way, knock yourself out"  
Ellis punched himself.  
"I didn't mean litterally _(Saya's gonna like you)_"I said  
"Oh"  
"Don't worry about him he's got a few brain cells left in his head, not much mind you" The man in the coach shirt said  
Takashi introduced the rest if his group to the other group.  
"This is Saya, the brains of the group" Takashi said, pointing to Saya  
"Howdy miss" Ellis said  
"Degenarate" Saya said  
"Saya!" Takashi said  
"What?...what does degenarate mean?" Ellis asked  
"Uh...nothing, nothing at all...it means you're good looking"  
Saya punched Takashi on the shoulder.  
"Well thank you very much Saya" Ellis said smiling  
"So what's your name kid?" The man in the suit asked Takashi  
"It's Takashi, the girl with the purple hair is Saeko, the other boy is Hirano and the girl with the brown hair is Rei" Takashi explained  
Saeko gave a wave of her hand, Hirano copied Saeko but gave a big grin and Rei said Hello.  
"Well what about your group?" Takashi asks the man in the suit  
"My name is Nick, the guy beside me is coach and the only female in our group Rochelle" The man in the suit said

The two groups made it back to the safehouse and went inside. The other group was hungry so we gave them food to eat. Saya had already started to lecture Ellis about pronouncing words, Takashi and Coach became good friends as they both liked sports. Hirano talked a little to Rochelle and also Ellis but soon left. Rei just sat around and Saeko grabbed the attention of Ellis.

* * *

Well that's it for the first Chapter I hope you guys enjoyed and are glad that I have decided to keep making strories, follow and review and most importantly stay AWSOME.


	2. Chapter 2: The Hardship of Loss

HOTD meets Left 4 Dead  
Chapter 2:The Hardship of Loss

* * *

A week had past and the supplies were running low because more resources had to be used to feed the other group. Hirano and Takashi looked for food daily but the consumption rate was far too high to keep balanced daily. The two groups got to know each other as the days went by. Rei became good friends with Rochell, Coach became best friends with Takashi and Saya hated Ellis for his intellagence also Hirano seemed to be getting a little anoyed with Ellis as Ellis seemed to be getting a lot of attention from Saya. Saya was actually teaching Ellis things that you would learn in school although it was entertainment for the group to mess up what he had been told only five minutes ago. Eventually though Ellis got the hang of what he was told and Saya was pleased that she managed to teach someone the alphabet. We needed to think of a plan to get more food and water, at the moment the only option was to go back to the city. It's probably infested with the dead by now. Nick didn't really blend in with anybody else but he was still good company for the group. The group gathered around a table with a map of the city on it.

"Guys...I think it's time we went back to the city" Takashi suggested  
"But, it's crawling with the infected" Saya said  
"I don't think it was any worse back when it first broke out, besides they're probably in the main parts of the cities" Nick explained  
"Can you be sure?" Saya asked  
"How can I be sure, I haven't been there in a week now...hell for all we know the government has come in and killed all the zombies" Nick said  
"that's highly unlikey" Saeko said  
The rest of the group were surprised to hear Saeko speak, she had been quiet ever since the other group landed here.  
"I don't mind, as long as I get to shoot something" Ellis explained  
"How can you think like that!?" Saya shouted at him  
"Well someone needs to release some tension" Ellis said  
"I don't need to release tension!" Saya said  
"Oh! I remember this one time the army bombed my buddy keith..."  
"Ellis not right now" Rochell said  
"Okay" Ellis replied  
"Okay so we need to find somewhere that is likely to have supplies" Takashi pointed out  
"What about this place?" Coach said, pointing on the map on the table  
"Does it have supplies?" Saya asked  
"Well...there's an old storage that has been untouched during the hole "zombie apocalypse" thing, it could have supplies still their" Coach said  
"Right, we'll leave that for now, but we need more places to search if that place has been raided" Takashi said  
"We should grab some books or information about how to grow food and live off the land" Saya suggested  
"Well that works perfectly because a library is close by to where coach said there would be supplies" Nick said  
"I said there could be supplies" Coach added  
"Alright a guess that's the plan, it's not perfect but it's a start. If we don't come back with what we need, at the storage, then we can have a look around for a little while, before going to the library.

As the group set up to go, Saya and Rei were left on the island the rest of the group went to the city. The group were on the boat sailing towards the city that could be seen in the distance. The boat that the other group brought with them was actually a fishing boat, they found it at the docks. It had sleeping quarter that were small but they were comfy enough to sleep in. Also the main part of the ship was large for everyone to take a seat and the cabin was in good condition but with the large EMP that was used on the city, the electrical equipment was fried.  
"I remember this one time my uncles, cousines, sisters, boyfriends, nephew who had a half brother, but he was bigger and..."  
"Ellis not right now" Nick said  
"Alright" Ellis said, and looked out to the ocean  
Saeko giggled  
Ellis noticed this and smiled at Saeko and went over to talk to her.  
"Pardon me miss but why do people call you a psycho?...you look pretty sain to me" Ellis said, confused  
"No...my name is Saeko" Saeko responded  
"Ohhh...so that's why they were calling you Psycho, I'll need to remember that" Ellis said  
Saeko laughed.  
"What's so funny?" Ellis asked  
"Oh it's nothing it's just...you're so stupid" Saeko said, smiling  
Ellis sulked.  
"But...I find it cute" Saeko added  
Ellis's face light up once more and he was filled with confidence again.  
"Hey did I ever tell you about the time the army bombed my buddy Keith?" He asked  
"Do tell" Saeko said, amused

Saeko and Ellis talked for the hole trip, they actually looked like the perfect match for eachother. The group reached the city and it was really quiet and dark. Also the timing was bad because night had decended on the group.  
"I think it's a bad idea to go scavenging through the night" Hirano said  
"What's the matter Hirano, scared of the dark or something?" Takashi said  
"You know that's not true but...what would Saya say if she was here" Hirano said  
"Why do you think we didn't bring her in the first place" Takashi replied  
"You mean you left her their because she was annoying you!" Hirano said  
"Calm down, Hirano...look just stay with the boat if you want, the rest of us will look for the supplies"  
"Okay..."Hirano responded, weakly

The group reached the place where Coach suspected that there would be supplies for the group to use.  
"Gah!...the damn door's padlocked" Takashi said, yanking the padlock, hoping it would come off  
"Step aside" Coach said  
"What have you got the key for it or..." Takashi said  
Coach used the axe to bust open the padlock and opened the door.  
"Ladies first" Coach said, too Rochell and Saeko  
At that moment Takashi rememberd that Shizuka hasn't been introduced to the group. Shizuka has been busy trying to fix things around the camp and trying to communicate with the outside world, hoping they would find someone out there that could be they're salvation. Saeko and Rochell entered the storage room.  
"I'll keep a look out here" Takashi said  
Coach nodded and headed inside with the rest of the group. Takashi took a peak inside and seen massive wooden crates that the group was investigating.  
"Okay the supplies should be in hear" Coach said  
"What a strange place to keep food supplies...do you think who ever owned this place knew that something like this was going to happen?" Rochell said  
"Maybe something less than a zombie apocalypse, he might have been prepairing for a famin or starvation, something like that" Saeko explained  
"Oh well lets just take what we need" Ellis said  
"For once I agree with you Ellis, everybody take what you can handle" Nick said  
Meanwhile, Takashi started to hear a grwoling noise around his area but could not figure out the source of the growling.  
"Guys...maybe you should hurry up in their" Takashi said, holding his gun close too him  
"We're almost done, just give us a few more seconds..."  
Before anyone could react Takashi was taken too the floor.  
"Shit!, Hunter!, Hunter!, Hunter!" Ellis shouted  
"Get him off me!" Takashi said, pushing the Hunter away  
Before Takashi or the rest could get the Hunter off Takashi, the Hunter bit Takashi on the forearm. Ellis shot the Hunter in the head and Takashi pushed it off him.  
"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!" Takashi said, holding his wound with his other hand  
"Hold still we'll get you patched up!" Coach said, lifting Takashi up and running towards the boat  
The smell of Takashi's blood brought the dead running straight for them.  
"Shit...Watchout!" Coach shouted to the rest of the group  
The group protected Coach and Takashi as they made there way to the boat. The boat was in sight but the dead were hot on their tails.  
"Hirano!, Start the boat up" Nick shouted fring at the zombies who were chasing them  
Hirano started the boat up and all that was needed was the group to make it in time.

"Come on!, Come on!" Nick said  
"They're too close they'll get on the boat if we keep running" Ellis said  
"We have to take that chance" Rochell said  
"No...we don't" Ellis said  
"What do you mean?" Nick asked  
"I mean someone's got to be willing to hold those dead motherfuckers off, while the rest of the group escapes!" Ellis said  
The group made it too the boat and the dead are just a few steps away from them.  
"Alright you sun's-a-bitches!...come and get some!" Ellis said, charging into the horde of zombies with two shotguns and an axe  
"Ellis!...Nooooooo!" Coach said  
The group could no longer see Ellis with the horde but the gunshots kept on going until they were silenced. The group managed to escape with there lives but Ellis was gone. An hour past without anybody saying a word"  
"He's gone...Ellis" Coach said, silently  
"Right about now he'd be telling us stories about him and his friend Keith...now I wish I let him tell the story" Rochell said  
"What are we gonna do about Takashi...he's still bitten" Nick said, looking at the room where Takashi was laying in bed, resting  
"We're gonna have to take care of him, it won't be long before he..."Coach said  
"No!...we are not killing Takashi, we already lost Ellis we are not loosing anymore!" Saeko said, with tears streaming down her face  
"Saeko...put down the sword" Nick said, raising his hands to take the sword off Saeko  
Saeko held a strong posture and nudged it a little further towards Nick. Rochell pointed her gun at Saeko.  
"Rochell put the gun down!" Nick yelled  
Rochell dropped her gun out of fright and backed away from it.  
"Saeko...Takashi may be already gone...I'm sorry but we can't take the risk of anyone else getting bitten" Nick said  
"No!, No!...you're lying Takashi...can't be dead...not Takashi" Saeko screamed, falling to the ground, dropping her sword in the process  
"I'm sorry Saeko...truley, but you know it has too be done"  
"I'll do it" Saeko said  
"No, I can't let you" Nick said  
"I'll do it" Coach said  
"Coach...are you sure?"  
"Me and Takashi were like this (Crosses fingers)...I should be the one too do it" Coach said  
"Alright Coach...do it" Nick said  
"No!" Saeko yelled  
"Hey, Hey...it's alright" Nick comforted Saeko as she was weeping over helplessness over the situation the group was in

Coach went into the sleeping quarters and looked at the bed to the far left, that was where Takashi was laying. Coach walked up to the bed side and pointed a shotgun towards Takashi. Takashi was covered by a quilt and Coach could not see his face.  
"I'm sorry buddy...but you have to be put down" Coach said, aiming the gun at Takashi's head  
Coach's arms start to shake and he gently squezzes the trigger.  
"I...I...I can't do it" Coach said, dropping the gun  
"Why...why didn't you warn us?...we could have come and made sure nothing was out there" Coach said, resting his hand on Takashi  
"I didn't think it would be anything to bother about" A blackened figure said, appearing from the other side of the room  
"Who...who are you?" Coach asked  
"..." The strange figure did not reply  
Coach picked up the gun and aimed it at the figure.  
"I'll ask you once more motherfucker!" Coach said, pumping the shotgun  
"Who are you!?" Coach yelled  
The group heard Coach yelling and rushed in all looking in the direction of where Coach was pointing his gun. The rest of the group saw the figure and pointed they're guns at the figure, even Saeko drew her sword.  
"Relax, Relax I just needed the perfect time to talk to all of you"  
"That voice?" Saeko said  
The figure came forward into the light of the room.  
"Takashi" Nick said  
"TAKASHI!" Saeko yelled and flew for him, hugging him in relief that he was still alive  
"Takashi...why are your eyes closed?" Saeko asks him  
"Because if I open them, you might get a little fright" Takashi explained  
"Open them...please...look at me" Saeko ordered Takashi  
Takashi opened his eyes and his eyes glowed a bright orange colour.  
"Takashi?" Coach said  
Coach turned around and pulled the quilt off the bed and saw that what he thought was Takashi was actually a decoy.  
"Are you?..." Rochell said, pausing  
"Yeah...I'm still infected, but I feel in control so that's a good sign" Takashi said  
"So, since it was a Hunter that bit you I'm guessing you're a Hunter yourself then" Nick said  
"Yeah...it makes sense, doesn't it" Takashi replied  
"I don't care what you are, as long as you're with me" Saeko said  
"Saeko" Takashi blushed  
"Hey...where's Ellis?" Takashi asked, unaware  
"Ellis...didn't make it"  
"What?!" Takashi shouted, astonished  
"He died trying to save us" Coach added  
"I'm sorry you guys lost someone from your group, he was a good man" Takashi said  
"When we get back, we'll break the news to the others...and hold a funeral for him...it's the least we can do" Takashi said

Everyone was still mornful of Ellise's sacrifice but some took it better than others, the one person they were all dreading to tell was Saya. Saya didn't tell anyone how she felt about Ellis, she didn't need to, it was clear that Saya was falling for Ellis, even with his stupidity he made Saya laugh. Saya always acted as though she didn't want to bond with anyone but she wanted to bond with Ellis more than any other which made Hirano rather jealous.

* * *

**That is the end of Chapter 2 I hope you guys enjoyed don't get mad at me for taking Ellis out of the story so soon, I am working on something that may redeem myself from that so keep reading...maybe Ellis isn't dead who knows maybe he escaped?, Maybe he turned into an infected but still kept his sanity like Takashi?. Keep reading too find out. **


	3. Chapter 3: No Hope Left

**HOTD meets Left 4 Dead**

**Chapter 3: No hope left**

The group arrived at the island, shortly after Takashi was back on his feet, when Coach had found him, and was scared to see Saya's reaction towards Ellis's death.  
"Where's Ellis?...Takashi your eyes" Saya said  
"Saya...not right now" Takashi said, shacking his head in dispair  
"What's happened?" Saya continued to ask, immediately knowing that something has went wrong  
"Takashi, don't fuck with me...where's?..." Saya said  
"He's dead!, alright!, he died trying to save us!" Takashi lashed out, at Saya  
"Ellis...is...d...d" Saya stuttered unable to say it, and ran off into the house that was built for the group and slammed the door behind her  
"So you told her?" Saeko asked, walking up to Takashi  
"I've got to admit that even though Ellis was a complete idiot he was still a good guy" Saeko said  
"Out of the week that I've known the other group he stood out as one of the better ones" Takashi added  
"Saya was also getting close to him...I should check to see if she is alright" Saeko said, making her way to the house  
"Leave her alone for now, give her an hour or two and she should be willing to talk" Takashi explained  
"Okay, I'll do that" Saeko said, agreeing with Takashi  
"You should get some rest aswell" Saeko suggested, to Takashi  
"I don't feel tired...I'll keep watch for tonight, go and sleep for a while" Takashi said to Saeko

Takashi didn't sleep for whole night and was still wide awake, perhapse it was because of the loss of his best friend or because of what he has become, that he no longer requires to sleep. After all Takashi is dead now. Takashi wanted to see what exactly he could do with this new body and decided on testing some things out. Takashi first started to run and immediately noticed that his running speed was faster. He tried jumping and running and he covered a large distance in one leap. It was obvious that he no longer required to sleep or breath. Takashi noticed some coconuts were on the trees nearby and decided to get them to add too the supplies that were gathered. Takashi started to climb the tree and noticed that it was much easier and he was a lot faster at doing this. This would help with scavenging for food. Also when Takashi got to the top of the tree he could here things that were impossible for a human to hear. He started to see wild animals on the island the more he heard the more he could see these animals, through trees and bushes.  
"Wow this is trippy" Takashi said, to himself, climbing back down the tree  
Takashi waited, and waited for the sun to come up. Finally he could see the sun arise and greet him with warmth.

Later that day Saeko was the first to wake up and get out of bed. She sees Takashi staring out to the sea. Takashi looked sad in Saeko's eyes, and it started to bother her.  
"Hey" Saeko said, walking up to Takashi  
"Hey" Takashi replied, continuing to look out to the sea  
"Are you okay?" Saeko asked, as she sat down beside him  
"I'm fine, how's...how's Saya?" Takashi asked, worried  
"Bad...she cried herself to sleep last night" Saeko explained  
"(sigh)...we should probably talk to her now" Takashi suggested  
"What should we say?" Saeko asked  
"What can we say?...Ellis is dead Saeko that's is bland as it gets" Takashi said  
"We should try to comfort her, make her feel better" Saeko suggested  
"Maybe...but, will she listen?" Takashi asked Saeko  
"Maybe not at first but she'll come around" Saeko explained  
"Okay lets give it a shot" Takashi agreed

Takashi and Saeko made there way towards the door of the house where they heard Saya crying. Takashi opened the door quietly and slowly. Saya was sitting up on her bed cuddling her pillow.  
"Go away" Saya said  
"Saya..." Takashi said  
"I said go away!" Saya screamed and threw the pillow at Takashi  
"Saya, just calm down" Takashi said  
"Fuck off!" Saya yelled, out of control, of her actions  
Saeko lunged for Saya and pinned her too the floor. Saya kicked and screamed, the rest of the group woke up and was trying to get there bearings.  
"Wh!...What's happening" Hirano said  
"Hirano!, help us!" Takashi yelled  
"Get off me!" Saya shouted  
"Saya, calm the fuck down...he's dead alright" Takashi said, holding Saya's face  
"He's gone, we all feel the same way about him...I understand that you miss him but you can't take it out on the rest of the group" Takashi said, grabbing Saya's attention  
Saya looked at Takashi with wide eyes and she immediately calmed down.  
"Will you please get off me now" Saya said, peacfully  
"Okay, as long as you promise to keep your cool" Takashi said  
"I promise" Saya said, honestly  
Saeko got off Saya and let her up.  
"Takashi...I'd like to speak to you...alone" Saya said  
"Alright...but not here, we'll go somewhere a little more private" Takashi said  
Saya walked out the door and Takashi followed.  
"Well that's me woken up...how about you Coach" Nick said, looking at Coach noticing he is still sleeping after what just happened  
"Coach..." Nick said, trying to wake coach up  
"COACH!" Nick yelled, it was no use Coach was still fast asleep and began to snore loudly

Saya and Takashi went further into the islands centre and talked when they were far away enough.  
"Can we talk now?" Takashi asked  
"Yes" Saya replied  
"What do you want to talk about?" Takashi asked  
"You know what it's about..."Saya said  
"Listen Saya, I didn't..." Takashi tried to explaine  
"I loved him!" Saya shouted  
"I know that" Takashi replied, calmly  
"And still you let him die!" Saya said  
"Hey, I was pretty much unable to do anything, I think I even past out at the point when we reached the boat" Takashi said  
"You could have saved him" Saya said  
"Don't pin this on me!" Takashi said  
"If you hadn't decided going back too the city he'd still be alive!" Saya explained  
"We needed the supplies, with the amount of supplies we got it was worth the risk" Takashi said  
Saya slapped Takashi.  
"Don't you dare say that!, who are you to decide on how much a human life is wourth" Saya said  
"because of that risk we will survive for longer...Ellis was the one who made the choice to sacrifice himself to save the rest of us" Takashi explained  
"If it weren't for him then we all would have been dead...and what would you have done if that had been the case huh!...you still would have lost him and all of us...you would have a limited supply of guns and food...you would just have a crappy boat to get you too the city which might have gotten you killed aswell" Takashi added  
"How did you get like this?" Saya asked  
"Something has changed in the infection aparently to the other group, there are different types of zombies"  
"Different types!?" Saya said, astonished  
"I feel lonely...I feel like everyone is keeping there distance around me...like I'm a monster"  
"You're not a monster!" Saya said, hugging Takashi  
"Saya..." Takashi said, astonished at her change of emotion  
"I felt that way all my life...I was always the one who was different, I felt like an outcast...I was so lonely. And then when Ellis came, I noticed he was like me...alone in his own world of stupidity...I was stupid also, I allowed my education to take me away from life...he was my only friend that could possibly understand me at the time!" Saya said, starting to cry  
"At the time?...who else understands you right now?" Takashi asked  
"You..." Saya said, and kissed Takashi  
Takashi backed away in surprise.  
"Saya!" Takashi yelled  
"I'm...I'm sorry...I" Saya said, embarrassed  
"Saya...I understand how you feel now, but you can't rely on me to take Ellis's place" Takashi explained  
"Because your with Rei...I get it" Saya said  
"No...not because of Rei, Because your heart lies with Ellis, in that case you wont be truley happy with me" Takashi explained  
"But Ellis is..."  
"I'll let you know a little secret...but don't get yourself hyper or exited...but when we left the city...I saw a glimpse of Ellis making it too another building...but, with the amount of zombies in the area that was chasing him, there was a slim chance he could have survived" Takashi said  
Bursting with exitement Saya kissed Takashi once more, but this time Takashi let her. Takashi always did feel something for Saya but it never became anything big. Hirano was devastated when he snuck up on Takashi and Saya to see what they were talking about. Hirano's dreams of ever being with Saya soon plumeted and crashed to the deepest pits of the abyss, as he watched the two kiss each other. Hirano ran back to the camp, heartbroken and was going to tell Rei what he saw.


	4. Chapter 4: Passing on the Infection

**HOTD meets Left 4 Dead **  
**Chapter 4: Passing on the Infection  
**

Hirano ran with tears streaming down his cheeks and seen Rei in the distance laying on the beach.  
"Hirano...where have you been?" Saeko asked  
"I was...I was..."Hirano tried to explain  
"Are you crying?" Saeko asked  
"No!, I..."  
"What's happened?" Saeko continued to ask Hirano more and more questions  
"Nothing I..."  
"Were you spying on Takashi and Saya?" Saeko questioned Hirano  
"Yes, I mean no!" Hirano explained  
"Hirano" Saeko said, not falling for his lies  
"I...I seen Saya and Takashi kiss" Hirano said  
Saeko felt a little piece of herself dying.  
"Saya and Takashi...I never thought that it would ever come to that" Saeko said  
"And where were you off to?" Saeko resumed asking Hirano questions  
"I was going to tell Rei"  
"Let me talk to Takashi first okay, then I'll let you know if we should tell Rei" Saeko suggested  
"Okay" Hirano agreed

Saeko waited for Takashi and seen Saya and Takashi together walking out of the forest, and then Saya hugging Takashi.  
"Could it be that Takashi and Saya are together" Saeko thought to herself narrowing her eyes  
"There has to be more to this than Hirano lets on" Saeko convinced herself  
Takashi walked in Saeko's direction while Saya sat down at the beach.  
"Takashi!" Saeko called Takashi over  
"What is it Saeko?" Takashi asked  
Saeko lost her train of thought as she delved deep into Takashi's eyes, she gave a slight shake of her head to gain her train of thought again.  
"What were you doing with Saya?" Saeko asked  
Saeko relised that she wasn't being her usual self, asking questions so frquently, usually she'd ask questions one at a time and wait to ask another later on in the day, but she needed to know. Like Saya, Saeko had a relationship with Takashi after the time they spent together back when Takashi and Saeko were seperated from their group back in the city.  
"Why are you asking?" Takashi asked  
"I was talking to Hirano and..."  
Takashi gave a slight glare at Hirano as he walked into the house, Hirano saw Takashi glaring at him and briefly entered the house.  
"Look...Saya was lonely and she needed the comfort, which I provided" Takashi said  
"By kissing her?" Saeko said  
"Well if that was what it took to keep Saya calm then, I'm willing to do that even if it threatens my relationship with Rei" Takashi said  
"After all that time you spent sulking around when she was going out with your friend" Saeko said  
"Things have changed Saeko...it really doesn't come down to the past it's what we do now that will affect us in the future" Takashi explained  
"So that kiss was...nothing really" Saeko said, re-assuring herself  
"No" Takasi simply answered  
"Oh good" Saeko said, relieved  
"Good?" Takashi asked  
"Em...no it's nothing I was just" Saeko tried to explain  
"Saeko listen...I don't think Ellis died back at the city" Takashi said, trying to change the subject  
"We can't go back we barely left that place without all of us nearly dying" Saeko explained  
"I could go alone" Takashi suggested  
"I don't know Takashi, it's pretty risky"  
"What's the wourst that can happen?" Takashi asked  
"You find Ellis alive and he mistakes you for an infected and shoots you in the head" Saeko explained  
"Point" Takashi said  
"But I'm still going" he added  
"Let me come with you" Saeko said  
"No, you're still human" Takashi said  
"Not if you..." Saeko said  
"Saeko..."Not if I" what?" Takashi asked  
Saeko puts her neck up to Takashi's mouth.  
"Saeko...I...I can't" Takashi said  
"Why not?" Saeko asked  
"Because...it's just not right" Takahsi said  
"Stop whining and bite me already" Saeko urged Takashi  
"No, Saeko" Takashi said, holding Saeko back  
"I'm prepaired to do it...so...do it" Saeko said  
"I can't let myself do such a thing Saeko"  
"Takashi...you can't do this on your own" Saeko said  
"Saeko...I just don't feel like I should be the one to take your life...what if it's not what you are expecting?" Takashi explained  
"I've got you to tell me what it's like"  
"Lonely" Takashi said  
"Your lonely"  
"Yes, very lonely, I wish I was human again" Takashi said trying to convince Saeko that being infected has no benefits  
"Come on Takashi, I know that you're lying..." Saeko said  
"Well...what if I can't control myself when I..." Takashi couldn't say it, it was too barbaric in a way that he couldn't describe  
"Please Takashi" Saeko pleaded  
"(Sighs)...alright...but try to keep yourself under control when you wake up okay...it was only lucky that nobody was in the room I was in when I woke up I was out of control...but don't worry I'll be here to control you" Takashi said putting a hand on Saeko's shoulder  
"I'll try to make this as painless as possible" Takashi explained  
"Okay" Saeko said  
Saeko closed her eyes and put her neck back up at Takashi's mouth.  
Takashi opened his mouth and laid is lips on Saeko's neck.  
"Do it" Saeko said  
Takashi lowered his teeth on Saeko's neck softly and bit her neck. Saeko gasped and held onto Takashi. The bite wasn't deep enough do he sunk his teeth further into Saeko's neck. Saeko's blood was sweet and smooth in Takashi's mouth and he took more and more. He had to resist the urge to pull his head away to rip off Saeko's flesh as it would be fatal. Saeko soon passed out and Takashi went down with her. Blood started running down Saeko'[s neck. Takashi's Hunter instincts overpowered him. Takashi managed to open his mouth but only just, before his instincts took over his actions. Takashi then started licking Saeko's neck cleaning the blood off her. Takashi herd a yelp and looked at where the noise had came from. Rei had stumbled upon Takashi licking Saekos neck and ran away.  
"REI!" Takashi screamed monstrously  
Takashi then came back to his senses.  
"Wh...what happened?" Takashi said, holding his head

Takashi looked down at Saeko as she was bleeding on the ground. Takashi picked her up and carried her to the house. Takashi came into the house and laid Saeko on the bed closest too him.  
"What happened?" Hirano asked  
"I...bit her" Takashi explained  
"You bit her!" Hirano said  
"Yeah...she wanted to help me find Ellis" Takashi said  
"Well what's going to happen to her?" Hirano asked  
"She'll turn" Takashi said  
Shizuka came through the door.  
"Shizuka...I need your help" Takashi said  
"Oh my...what's happened" Shizuka said, coming up beside Takashi  
"She's been bit, is there anyway you can stop the bleeding?" Takashi asked  
"I can try" Shizuka said

For around twenty minutes Shizuka did everything she could. She managed to stop the bleeding and started to question Takashi.  
"So...how did she...Takashi your eyes" Shizuka said, lunging over at Takashi crushing him with her breasts  
"I was bitten during a scavenge hunt in the city" Takashi explained  
"Oh!...so...how didn't you become like the rest?"  
"It was a different type that bit me...they're called Hunters"  
"Hunters?" Shizuka said, un-nerved  
"Yeah...so I'm a Hunter aswell and soon, so will Saeko  
"Saeko's going to be one too...then that means that you were the one who bit her" Shizuka said, piecing it together  
"She wanted me too...she wanted to help find Ellis"  
"Who's Ellis?" Shizuka said  
"Of course, I forgot that you were up their all week...well a new group has joined ours and we've become good friends with them"  
"Oh...well...that's good..."  
Saeko woke up and tried to pounce on Shizuka but Takashi pinned her down.  
"Saeko!...calm down!" Takashi said  
Saeko struggled and was trying to claw at Shizuka.  
"Shizuka leave now!" Takashi said  
Shizuka took her leave.  
"And lock the door" Takashi added  
The door had locked and Saeko started to calm down. Takashi let go and moved back and put his back up against the door and slid down it. keeping Saeko pinned down had exhausted him. Saeko crawled off the bed and went on all fours. Saeko then crawled on Takashi and put her head up to his. Saeko then started to rub her head against Takashi's cheek.  
"Usually the effects would have wared off by now...maybe I'll wait for a little longer" Takashi said  
Saeko then laid on top of Takashi and kissed him.  
"Saeko" Takashi said, pushing her head away  
Saeko giggled but didn't say anything, it was if she couldn't. A bang at the door was heard  
"Takashi...it's Rei!, you've got some explaining to do!" Rei yelled  
Saeko hissed and showed her teeth and hugged Takashi. Takashi got up while Saeko held him and backed up against the wall opposite of the door  
"Rei...don't come in"  
"Takashi...why did you cheat on me" Rei said  
"What are you talking about?" Takashi said, playing innocent  
"Don't bullshit me Hirano told me" Rei said  
"You fucker Hirano" Takashi said, under his breath  
Saeko hissed at the door and held Takashi closer kissing his face.  
"What are you doing with Saeko in their" Rei shouted  
"Shizuka open the door" Rei ordered Shizuka  
"Shizuka don't do it, I don't know how Saeko will respond" Takashi yelled  
"Do it!" Rei shouted  
Shizuka tried to stall but Rei snatched the key from her.  
"Forget it I'll do it" Rei said  
"Rei no!"  
The door unlocked and swung open. The sunlight entered the room and Rei saw Takashi and Saeko holding each other. Saeko gave another hiss and sprinted for Rei.  
Takashi tried to hold her back but Saeko was too strong and was getting closer and closer to Rei.  
"Shut the fucking door!" Takashi said  
Rei closed the door and tried to put the key in the hole but dropped the key. As she bent down to pick it up the door bursted open and Saeko came through with Takashi trying to hold her back. Rei was under the door as it came off its hinges and fell on top of her. Saeko and Takashi were on top of it and Takashi had no choice but to pin Saeko to the ground facing him and kiss her. Saeko then calmed down and Takashi gently took Saeko off the door. When Takashi stopped kissing Saeko she was more timid and was not hostile towards the humans in the group. Coach, Nick and Rochell came running in the distance when they herd the comotion. Rei pushed the door of herself and was horrified to see Saeko and Takashi holding each other like they were doing.


	5. Chapter 5: The Search for Ellis

**HOTD meets Left 4 Dead**  
**Chapter 5: The Search for Ellis**

* * *

"What the fuck is going on" Nick said  
"It's nothing...it's been resolved" Takashi explained  
"Is Saeko a Hunter!?" Rochell asked, shocked  
"Yeah she wanted to help me look for Ellis" Takashi explained  
Rei picked herself up, it was obvious now that Takashi didn't really have as much feelings for Rei as he did for Saeko and Saya.  
"You okay" Nick said to Rei  
"I'm fine..." Rei lied  
It was starting to bother Takashi, how Saeko was not regaining her human features, he was worried that because he bit Saekos neck the infection has took a larger effect on Saeko than Takashi, when he was bit on the arm. Takashi's thoughts were soon interrupted by Rei.  
"So is this it then!, "hey Rei I killed your boyfriend and thought you were lonely so I decided to go out with you for a while before cheating on you Saya AND Saeko" Rei mimicked Takashi's voice  
"You know it isn't like that" Takashi said, still holding Saeko  
"Then what is it like Takashi!?" Rei yelled  
"It's not that I don't love you...it's that things have happened to this group so much that I feel, that we can't be together right now" Takashi said  
"Are you saying that your just dumping me, waiting until things look better than pick me up again like I'm some sort of slut" Rei screamed  
"You don't understand Rei...it's nothing to do with our relationship anymore, there's more to life than just us" Takashi explained  
"Right now we need to focus on finding Ellis" Takashi said  
"but Takashi...Ellis is..." Rochell said, before turning her head to the side and looking down at the floor upset  
"No!...no he's not..." Takashi explained  
"Takashi" Coach said  
"No, I seen him...I seen him running into a building he made it through" Takashi said  
"He couldn't have got through all of them unmarked could he?" Nick said  
"There's only one way to find out let's go get Ellis" Coach said, grabbing his shotgun  
"Alright let's do this" Nick said  
"But wait!, I infected Saeko for a reason so she doesn't get killed out thier" Takashi said  
"I don't want anybody dying" He added  
"Boy!, if you seen what we dealt with before we met you, you wouldn't be worried about us at all" Coach expalined

The group went to the boat and Rei and Takashi waited behind to talk before leaving.  
"Do you still love me?" Rei asked  
"..." Takashi didn't reply, he didn't really know how to respond  
"Oh...I see now...you don't do you?" Rei said  
Takashi put his head down, in a way that shiwed he was ashamed of himself  
"Well...I wish you happiness in the rest of your life" Rei said, tears formed in her eyes and she walked away from Takashi without saying anything else  
Takashi listened to the waves of the beach as the sad moment in his life occured it eased his mind a little bit before he walked towards the boat.  
"Come on Takashi we're burning daylight" Nick said  
"Yeah..." Takashi said, quietly, and looked back to see Rei walking back to the house

The group that was going to hunt for Ellis were ready to go, only Rei, Saya, Shizuka and Hirano stayed behind. For the hole trip Saeko cuddled into Takashi and was showing no sign of recovery from the bite.  
"How long will she stay like that?" Nick asked Takashi  
"I...don't know, it's been roughly two hours since she was bitten...she should have recovered more than an hour ago" Takashi explained  
"Then that's a problem" Nick said  
"She seems perfectly friendly when I'm around" Takashi said, trying to keep everyone easy around Saeko  
"She's like a pet in a way" Rochell said  
"I wouldn't say THAT" Takashi said  
"Yeah I would, look at her she smiles when she cuddles you and presses up against you, she can' speak she can only use emotions to explain how she's feelings...yeah she's more like a pet than anything else" Rochell explained, backing up what she had said  
"Either way...Saeko will come back, she's strong and she'll pull through it just might take a day or two" Takashi said, uncertain  
The sun shined brightly and the waves were nice and easy.

The group arrived at the city back where Ellis sacrificed himself.  
"Jesus that's a hell of a lot of blood" Rochell said, staring at the blood on the ground where the boat was boarded  
"Do you think some of that is Ellis's" Nick said, also staring at the blood  
"I hope not, let's get going" Takashi said  
"Right lead the way" Nick said  
Takashi led the group to the building where he saw Ellis run into.  
"Alright this is where Ellis came" Takashi said  
The went inside and the place was really dark.  
"God damn it's dark in hear" Coach said  
"Shhhh...there could be zombies in hear" Rochell said  
"Really I can't tell if it's dark" Takashi said, turning around to look at the group  
The group got a little scare when Takashi turned around, his eyes were glowing a brighter orange.  
"What?" Takashi said  
"Your eyes Takashi...they're...glowing" Rochell said  
Saeko was frightened and grabbed a hold of Takashi's hand.  
"It's okay Saeko we'll be fine" Takashi said, comforting Saeko

The group went up the building where they found something that may prove that Ellis was hear.  
"Look...is that...Ellis's hat?" Rochell said, picking a hat up  
"Jesus it is" Nick said, taking the hat from Rochell inspecting it closely  
Saeko started sniffing.  
"I wonder where he is right now" Rochell said  
"If we knew that we'd be going there right now, what the important things is:, is he still alive" Takashi said  
"Let's hope so"  
Saeko started sniffing more.  
"Saeko what are you doing?" Takashi asked  
Saeko went up to nick and held out her hand. Nick gave Saeko the hand and Saeko smelt it.  
"Is she getting a scent?" Nick said  
Saeko then dropped the hat and started walking in a different direction.  
"Everyone follow Saeko" Takashi ordered  
The group followed Saeko and Coach picked up Ellis's hat as he followed from behind.

Saeko led the group through the hallways and stairs of the bulding until finally coming to a metal door marked with the letter "E"  
"E...E for Ellis...he was here" Coach said  
"I'll open the door" Takashi said  
Takashi opened the door slightly, but then a bang was heard and Takashi was blown into the door falling into the room. The group turned around to see where the bang was heard.  
"Don't move ye'hear" The figure said  
"Ellis?..." Rochell said, lowering her gun


	6. Chapter 6: The Rescue

**HOTD meets Left 4 Dead**  
**Chapter 6: The Rescue**

* * *

"How do you know my name?" Ellis asked  
"Takashi!" Saeko said, crying  
"Oh shit was that Takashi!?" Ellis said, dropping his gun and running towards Takashi who was laying on the ground bleeding  
Takashi was unconcious as Takashi's head collided with the door when he was shot knocking him unconcious. Saeko hissed at Ellis as he approached Takashi.  
"Jesus!...Saeko...is that you!?" Ellis said, noticing she was a Hunter  
"Takashi turned her into one because they wanted to look for you" Rochell explained  
"That doesn't matter right now we need to help Takashi" Nick said  
"There's some first aid kits in thier" Ellis said, pointeing to a metal box sitting in the corner of the room  
Every one panicked and tried to get Takashi a first aid kit but Saeko didn't let anyone near Takashi.  
"Saeko we need to help him" Rochell said  
Saeko hissed and put her forearm up to Takashi's mouth. She opened Takashi's mouth and placed her forearm inside sideway, and forced Takashi's mouth to close on her forearm using her other hand. The blood started dripping into Takashi's mouth and it looked as though it was working. Takashi gradually came back to life as he drained Saeko's blood. Saeko on the other hand was starting to feel dizzy and eventually past out from the lack of blood. A minute past since Saeko past out and Takashi had released his grip on Saeko's forearm. Takashi put his hand out to hold Saeko's hand, as she lay beside him. Takashi quickly got back up and leaned over Saeko and used the first aid kits bandages to stop the bleeding and also poured Ellis's half empty bottle of beer over the wound. Takashi didn't say a word to the group and made sure his back was facing them. The group had discovered that the wound on Takashi's back had completely healed but his shirt was torn to shreds.

About roughly an hour later the group had been waiting on Takashi to gain his senses and Saeko to wake up, Saeko woke up and soon after Takashi went back to normal.  
"What just happened?" Takashi asked confused  
"You were shot in the back and you kinda went full on Hunter for a while" Rochell said  
"I'm sorry if I hurt any of you" Takashi said, hugging Saeko  
"Ellis..." Takashi said  
"Sup" Ellis replied, cocking his head backwards  
"I knew you were alive!, hahaha!" Takashi said, delighted  
"Yey I'm alive woo" Ellis said, unenthusiastically  
"It's good to see you" Takashi said  
as Takashi approached Ellis, Saeko hissed at him and kept Takashi away  
"Saeko...what's the matter?" Takashi asked  
"She saw Ellis shoot you, so I think, she thinks that Ellis is still trying to kill you"  
"Oh...don't worry she'll forgive you eventually" Takashi said, smiling  
"Here your shirt is pretty much wrecked from the back, put this on it should keep you warmer outside" Ellis said, handing Takashi a blue hoodie that had dried bloodstains over it  
"Thanks" Takashi said replacing his red shirt for the blue jumper  
"So...how did you manage to keep your sanity through the infection  
"I might have just been lucky" Takashi explained, looking at Saeko  
"I wish she could still talk" Takashi said, giving Saeko a quick kiss  
Ellis noticed that Saeko and takashi were in a relationship now, but it didn't seem to phase him.  
"Oh so you two, are an item now" Ellis said  
"Well you could say that, but if I stop showing her affection she might go full monstrous rampage and kill everyone...besides me" Takashi said  
"You mean attempt" Coach added  
"Right, attempt I mean"  
"So how did you survive?" Nick asked  
"Well I was running away from all those fuckin zombie basterds like you do...and a bunch of stuff happened I met those people that we met on the bridge, I killed some zombies, I made this my safehouse"  
"Wait!, wait Ellis...you said, you met those people that we met on the bridge...you mean like Francis and Louis" Rochell said  
"Yup" Ellis said  
"Are they still hear?" Takashi asked  
"Naw they left only, like ten minutes ago...said somethin about going to an island that wasn't far off from the city" Ellis said  
"So that's why you weren't here"Coach said  
"What island!?" Takashi said  
"The one that you see if you stand on the hill at the beach where the docks are"Ellis explained  
"That's our island!?, we have to go now!" Takashi said

Takashi ran for the boat and the rest of the group followed him. They arrived at the docks only to find something that would destroy there plans of getting back to the island.  
"Where's the fucking boat!" Takashi yelled  
"Son-of-a-bitch look!" Coach shouted and pointed out to the see  
"Aw you motherfuckers!" Takashi screamed  
The group that were just with Ellis, took Takashi's boat to go to the island.  
"How are we gonna get back now" Rochell said  
Takashi spotted a smaller boat, the group that took they're boat used, to get to the city.  
"Everyone get on the boat!" Takashi yelled  
Unfortuantely when Takashi yelled the undead heard him and started to run at them. The group quickly got on the boat, but it was rather crampt. Takashi made his way to the wheel of the boat and started the engine. The engine started perfectly and Takashi pushed a lever upwards to accelrate the boat. As the boat moved some of the infected made it on the boat with the group.  
"Gad damn!, we got infected on the boat" Coach called out  
"Shoot the mothafucka!" Coach yelled  
Ellis shot off the undead that had made it on deck blasting them off the boat with his shotgun. The shotgun was so powerful it took the zombies off they're feet and knocked them into the water below.  
"Alright everyone let's go" Takashi said

Takashi forced the boat to reach maximum speed to get to the island.  
"Calm down Takashi they're okay people, we've past them on our travels...they mean no harm" Rochell said  
"It's not that I don't believe you Rochell, believe me I do, I just don't know what will happen if Hirano sees these guys and opens fire" Takashi said  
"He wouldn't do that would he?" Rochell asked  
"Damn straight he would, he's so eager to look responsible in front of the girls he'll shoot anything in sight except us, to protect the girls" Takashi explained  
"Then put this bitch through its paces come on!" Rochell yelled  
"That's what I'm doing Rochell" Takashi explained

The boat was going so fast that the splashes the boat made when it hit the water, the water came onto the deck and soaked Saeko and Nick.  
"Shit this was a good suit too" Nick said  
"Oh that reminds me of that one time..." Ellis said  
"Ellis..."Nick said, about to ask him to stop  
"What?" Ellis asked  
"It's good to have you back buddy" Nick said, putting a hand on his shoulder  
"Now as I was saying Me and my buddy keith were fishin one day and boy did the weather not hit us bad that day, Keith went over the boat and I was all like "Are you alright Keith" at first keith didn't say nothin cause he was still underwater like..." Ellis told the rest of the story and the group for once listened, They were just so happy that Ellis had survived.  
To the group, it was like a dead relative coming back to life and sharing stories for one last day, but Ellis was staying for good.

The Island was in sight and the light of the sun started to fade, it would soon be night.

* * *

Back on the island, Rei was still upset from this mornings event and was waiting on the arrival of Takashi. Saya on the other hand had built her hopes up on seeing Ellis, exactly the opposite of what Takashi told her to do. Even though she thought she could replace her love for Ellis, with Takashi, Takashi would never be able to fill the emptiness in Saya's heart like Ellis could. It was true that Saya did not like stupid people, but Ellis was so stupid (In Saya's opinion) that he needed to be tought things. When Ellis learned the things Saya was teaching him it made Saya feel successful and a sense of achievement in her life. After loosing her parents to the zombie apocalypse Saya felt alone and wasn't sure that she was a benefit to the group. When Ellis came along she found her place in the group and that was to teach Ellis. It may have sounded mundane to others but it made Saya happy, something she hadn't felt in a long time. A boat was sighted by Hirano and he yelled to the rest that the boat was approaching but he noticed something off about it, Hirano had never seen the people on the boat before.  
"Everybody!...get out your guns and get ready for a fight!" Hirano yelled  
The boat had boarded the island and the people on the boat got off it.

* * *

The group that had arrived on the island inspected the area they had landed on.  
"Wow!, an unhabbited island...maybe we can set up a shelter in hear or something" The only women in the group said  
"I don't care, just please let there be beer on this island" A tough looking biker man said  
"Shut up Francis and search the island we might not be the only ones on this island" An older man said  
"Alright then...let's look for survivors first" A lean man in a shirt said  
Hirano fired off a warning shot missing the women by a few meters.  
"Hirano!, what are you doing those are people down their" Saya yelled exposing there position  
The group that came off the boat had heard the voices and started aiming there guns to a house that they barely seen behind some trees, where Hirano was

* * *

"Oh no look!" Rochell said pointing to the island  
"Hey their they are, Takashi the groups their man" Ellis said, plesantly unaware of the danger  
"Shit they've made contact with Hirano and the other" Takashi said, just managing to make out that the group that took there boat was aiming they're guns at the house Takashi's group built.


	7. Chapter 7: I Hear a Witch

**HOTD meets Left 4 Dead  
Chapter 7: I Hear...a Witch  
**

* * *

Thankfully no one fired before Takashi got back to the island. Everyone got off the boat as quick as they could and ran towards the new group that just arrived on the island.  
"Hey!" Coach yelled  
The new group turned around to face Takashi and the rest.  
"Ellis...what are you doing here" The Biker said  
"I'm with this group, this is the group I told you about when you were in the building with me" Ellis explained  
"So then this must be Takashi" The Biker said, pointing at Takashi  
"Yeah" Takashi said  
"Ellis said you were bitten...you don't seem to be a zombie but I've got my eye on you" The Biker said, seriously  
The Biker then gave a smile and held out his hand.  
"I'm Francis" The Biker said  
"Takashi" Takashi said, shacking Francis's hand  
"This is Zoey (points to the women in his group) That's Louis ( Points to a guy wearing a shirt) and that's Bill (Points to an old man)"  
Francis's group says hello and Takashi introduces his group to Francis's.  
Hirano came out of hiding along with Rei and Saya. Then there was a moment of silence.  
"Ellis..." Saya said  
"Saya...it's good to see you"  
"Ellis...Ellis!" Saya yelled and ran towards Ellis and hugged him  
"Saya..." Ellis said, embarresed  
Saya gave Ellis a small stare before pushing herself upwards to kiss him.  
"Saya!..."Ellis said, shocked and blushing  
Saya ignored the fact that everyone was watching and continued to kiss Ellis.  
"Oh that's so cute" Rochell said  
"I think we all deserve a beer to celebrate the return of Ellis" Takashi said  
"Yeah alright bring out the beer!" Francis said

The group sat down at the fire all talking to each other like close friends apart from Hirano. Hirano was to busy sulking and moaning about how he should have had the chance with Saya, but everyone ignored him. Takashi felt sorry for Hirano and kept note of his feelings, some day this may cause a problem for the group. But today was not that day, so Takashi could relax. It was getting rather dark and the group had ran out of beer and resorted to water instead.  
"Guys...we'll need to go back for some water eventually" Takashi said, taking note that water was going down faster because of the new group.  
"Oh!...we've got supplies on the boat, we'd be happy to use that to get in with your group if that's okay" Zoey said  
"You don't have to bribe us, we'll accept you into our group no matter who or what you have but thanks for offering the supplies I'll take them off the boat tomorrow" Takashi said, going to the boat that the group had taken to get to the island.

The boats deck was full of bags of supplies, Takashi predicted the group wouldn't have to leave for an entire two mounths without supplies running low again. Takashi was alone and was a little further away from the group so a little peak at the supplies couldn't hurt. In the bag was beer and water and also food and clothing.  
"This will help out a lot" Takashi said, rummaging through the bags  
Takashi heard someone crying, but it was no one from the group sitting at the fire. The crying was coming from deeper in the forest. Takashi was only one who could hear the crying besides Saeko who also seemed to be missing. Takashi went into the forest killing some of the zombies who were still on the Island as he past and then saw something unusual. He could tell that the person crying was infected, he could sense it. Takashi quietly and gently approached the crying figure who was sitting on the ground covering her face.  
"Are you okay?" Takashi asked  
The girl turned around and looked at Takashi. The girl was quite beautiful and was looking at Takashi affectionately.  
"Are you okay?" Takashi repeated  
The girl then placed her claw like hands on Takashi's face. The girl had white hair and red eyes, with grey skin. Her clothes were torn and dirty. Although she was infected she had a tight figure much like Saeko which means that she hasn't been infected long enough for mild nutrition to settle in. The girl looked roughly the same age as Saya (16).  
"My name is...Witch" the girl said  
"You can talk" Takashi said  
"Yes..."Witch said  
"Are you hungry...?" Takashi asked  
"Yes" Witch said, while nodding  
Takashi pulled up one of his sleeves and held it in front of Witch. Witch knew what he was trying to do and took his arm and bit into it. Takashi gave a slight jolt of pain but it didn't hurt to much. Takashi allowed Witch to take his blood so she could regain her strength. Saeko then crawled out from the shadows of the forest to see what was going on.  
"Who's this?" Witch said, watching Saeko circle around her and playing with Witch's hair  
"This is Saeko my...girlfriend" Takashi said, uncertain if it was true  
"You have a girlfriend?" Witch said, to her surprise and suddenly felt sad again  
"What's wrong?" Takashi asked  
"It's nothing" Witch said  
"Come with me, I'll take you to my group and we'll let you join" Takashi said  
"I'm not too sure about that" Witch said  
"Would you rather be alone?" Takashi asked, understanding if she'd rather be alone  
"No...it's not that it's just..." Witch tried to explain  
"Well come on then, there's no reason for you to be lonely anymore" Takashi said, holding out his hand  
Witch held Takashi's hand softly and let him lead her to the group.

Saeko seemed to be playful with Witch. She didn't mind her holding Takashi's hand. Takashi finally arrived at the group but Witch didn't like it.  
"Those are humans!" Witch said  
"Yeah they're my group, they'll protect you" Takashi said  
"I'm not sure Takashi...what...what if they try to shoot me" Witch said  
"They won't if I'm beside you" Takashi explained  
"Takashi I'm scared" Witch said  
"Don't be...you'll be fine...I promise" Takashi said  
"You promise..." Witch said  
"I promise they won't hurt you" Takashi said  
"Okay then I trust you" Witch said  
Witch stayed behind Takashi as they approached the group.  
"Hey Takashi where did you wonder off too?" Coach asked  
"Guys...don't freak out but i've found another member to join our group" Takashi said  
Zoey tried to peak over Takashi's shoulder. Takashi then stepped to the side and revealed Witch to the group.  
"Holy shit!, is that a Witch!?" Ellis asked, getting up on his feet  
"Don't panick she's friendly like Saeko and me" Takashi explained  
The group then lowered its guard and Witch was grabbing onto Takashi's wrist, afraid.  
"Takashi I don't like this!" Witch said, holding Takashi by the waste now  
"Witch you'll be fine...look, they're not shooting at you...they just got a little fright when they saw you that's all" Takashi explained  
Saeko then pounced on Witch laughing happily.  
"What is she doing?" Witch asked  
"She's just exited you'll get use to her doing that" Takashi said

The group introduced themselves to Witch, at this point, they got use to talking to infected so they seemed to settle down well when Witch stayed for a while longer. At the end of the night Witch had become more than comfortable in her new environment. Takashi was feeling exhausted from all the work he was doing today and he was starting to feel pain in his back where he was shot. Takashi decided to lay down for a little while.

Not only five minutes later did Saeko follow Takashi and crawl into the same bed as him.  
"Saeko what are you doing your bed is over their" Takashi explained  
Saeko refused to sleep on her bed and persisted on sleeping with Takashi tonight.  
"Alright fine" Takashi said, secretly wanting this to keep going  
Takashi laid in bed and Saeko held him as she slept. The rest of the group soon came into the house and noticed that Saeko was sleeping in the same bed as Takashi.

Nobody seen Witch at the end of the night, some were to tired to think about it, others were too drunk to even notice. Little did they know that Witch was also in the same bed as Takashi and Saeko, she just came in when they were sleeping. Tomorrow will be an interesting day.


	8. Chapter 8: An Un-foreseen Enemy

**HOTD meets Left 4 Dead **  
**Chapter 8: An Un-foreseen Enemy  
**

* * *

Takashi awoke feeling as though he was pinned down, he opened his eyes and looked to his left. On his left was Saeko cuddling into him as she slept, she looked very cute when she was sleeping. Takashi then felt something move on his right. Takashi looked to the right and saw Witch laying beside him holding his arm. The girls were both cuddling into Takashi the slightest movement to get up would wake them. Takashi lay their hoping he could explain to Saeko why Witch was laying beside him. Before Takashi could think of a good reason, Saeko woke up and kissed Takashi on the cheek. Saeko then noticed Witch laying beside Takashi but she didn't seem to mind at all. Saeko them stroked Takashi arm. Takashi relaxed but then Witch woke up.  
"Takashi!...I'm sorry I!" Witch said, embarrassed, getting off the bed in a hurry  
"Witch it's alright" Takashi said  
"But you have a relationship with Saeko..."Witch said  
"Look it's alright...you don't need to worry" Takashi said, getting off the bed to hold Witch by the arms, smiling  
Saeko crawled off the bed, her hair was a mess but she didn't care.  
"What will the others say?" Witch said  
"They'll just have to deal with it...it shouldn't come to that, they're decent people, they'll understand" Takashi explained  
"Takashi...thanks" Witch said  
"It's nothing, after all you're not going to be treated like you're not part of the group..." Takashi said  
Witch then thrusted herself towards Takashi and kissed him. Takashi noticed that while Witch kissed him, her claws had shortened. Witch then stopped kissing Takashi.  
"Was that...your first" Takashi said  
Witch nodded, blushing.  
Saeko didn't bother that her sort of boyfriend was kissing another girl, infact she was to busy playing with Witch's hair.  
"I don't think Saeko even notices that we were in a relationship...I think that, she thinks we're just friends" Takashi said  
"Then your single?" Witch asked  
"I'd think so"  
Witch then kissed Takashi again.  
"I take it that you'd like to be my girlfriend?" Takashi asked  
Witch blushed and nodded embarrassed  
"Okay then, it's settled then" Takashi said

Witch was overjoyed to have someone in her life, it had been the longest time ever that she hadn't shed a tear. Rei noticed that Takashi and Witch were now closer than ever when they came outside. Rei, overcome with jealousness wanted to put a stop to it. Francis then called Takashi over to talk, so he had to leave Witch behind. Saeko came up behind Witch and put her hand on her shoulder. Witch turned around and seen Saeko holding a bunch of clothes in her other arm.  
"Are those...for me?" Witch asked, becoming more shy as Takashi wasn't with her  
Saeko nodded with a smile on her face.  
"Thank you...I really do appreciate it...can we be friends?" Witch asked  
Saeko nodded happily. Witch was estatic she'd never had a friend before or a boyfriend. Saeko then took her leave and Witch seen Rei giving her a bad look. Witch put her new clothes on and it was a black vest and blue girl shorts

* * *

"Takashi...I think we need to go into the forest" Francis suggested  
"Why?" Takashi asked  
"More and more of those dead motherfuckers are coming from the forest each passing day...we need to clear them out if we are going to have a life hear" Francis explained  
"Alright...you make a good point, it might come to the point where "They" are banging on our door step at night" Takashi said  
"Right, so we have to do something about them today" Francis said  
"Okay I'll tell the group and we'll get going in an hour"

* * *

Witch approached Rei and decided to speak to her.  
"Hello I'm..."  
"I know who you are!, And let me point something out, I don't like you" Rei said  
"What...why" Witch said, getting upset  
"Look at you!, your an undead freak...the only reason we're not putting a bullet in your head is because Takashi told us not to"  
"That's not true...don't say that..." Witch said, tears streaming down her face  
"Do you think Takashi actually loves you...he just has you around so the rest of the group can laugh at how weak you are" Rei said  
"Stop it please...you're being mean" Witch said, crying more  
"Why don't you do us all a favour and run back to the forest where nobody wanted you...that's where your most liked so no one has to see your ugly face" Rei said  
"I'm not ugly..." Witch cried and ran into the forest  
"That's what you get" Rei said to herself

* * *

Witch ran further and further into the forest killing everything in her path before reaching the place where Takashi first found her. Witch leaned over a puddle and seen reflection in the puddle.  
"She's right...I am ugly" Witch deluded herself  
"I should have known a guy like Takashi wouldn't have fallen for someone like me, that's why he kept Saeko so close just so he could make it obvious that they were together, then lie to me about him not being on a relationship. Takashi!...I hate you!" Witch said, consumed in anger

* * *

Takashi had finished talking to Francis and immediately noticed that Witch was missing. The only one who could be seen standing around was Rei, with a grin on her face.  
"Rei have you seen Witch?" Takashi asked  
"No I haven't" Rei said, innocently  
"Where could she have gone too?" Takashi said to himself  
The crying of Witch could be heard once more from the forest and yet again only Takashi could hear it.  
"That's Witch!" Takashi yelled and ran into the forest after Witch  
Takashi noticed a trail of bodies and followed them hopefully leading him to Witch. Takashi found Witch once again at the same place he found her before.  
"Witch...Witch!" Takashi called slowing down as he got closer too her  
"Go away" Witch said, sniffing  
"What's wrong?" Takashi asked  
"I said go away!" Witch yelled, her eyes were glowing mad like, as she cried  
"Witch...(sits down beside her)...tell me what's wrong" Takashi said, looking into her eyes  
"I, I was talking to Rei and...and" Witch bursted out crying and grabbed a hold of Takashi  
"She said all of these terrible things to me, like you didn't love me and I was ugly and also nobody liked me!" Witch yelled, crying even more  
"Shhh...it's alright Witch, it's alright" Takashi said, stroking the back of Witches head  
A fury was burning in Takashi's heart for Rei, but he didn't show it to Witch.  
"Look we all love you, you're cute, you're beutiful, you're everything I could ask for...I love you" Takashi said and kissed her  
Witch's tear touched Takashi's cheek and streamed down his cheek as they kissed.  
"Now let's go back and get you some breakfast you're bound to be starving" Takashi said  
"Well...I am pretty hungry" Witch said, smiling a little

A roar could be heard coming from deeper in the forest.  
"What is that?" Takashi said, turning around  
The ground started to shake and Takashi's footing started to tremble.  
"Takashi what's going on?" Witch said  
"I don't know...get back" Takashi said  
"What about you!" Witch screamed, backing away  
"I'll be fine...just run and get the others"  
"Be careful Takashi!" Witch said, and started to run back to the camp  
The roaring became louder and the ground shook even more.  
"What the hell is making that noise?" Takashi said  
The roaring and shacking of the ground suddenly stopped for a moment.  
Then is resumed and a monstrous figure appeared from within the trees. It moved like a gorilla and was built like no other infected, it's strength was incredible. It was heading for Takashi but he soon got out off the way only to notice that it kept going, it didn't stop for Takashi  
"Witch...no...it's going for the group!" Takashi said, running after the large infected

* * *

"Hey Bill get me another beer would ya" Francis said  
"The hell I will" Bill said, drinking is own beer  
"You guys are drinking already?" Zoey said, surprised  
"Why not, it's not like we're gonna get ambushed or something" Francis explained  
"Guys!...Guys!" Witch screamed in the distance  
"Is that the new Witch girl?" Zoey said  
"Yeah...I wonder what she wants?" Louis asked  
"Help...Help!" Witch screamed  
The group then picked up there guns and ran towards Witch. Nick and his group (except Ellis) also herd Witch scream for help and ran for her along with Saeko.  
"Witch what's wrong?" Louis asked  
"There's something in the forest, it's massive, Takashi stayed behind to see what it was, but it must be huge, it was roaring and was making the ground shake, it was so scary" Witch explained, starting to cry again  
"There's only one infected that could do that"Bill said  
"What?" Witch asked, with tears streaming down her face  
"A Tank...Everybody get your guns we've got a Tank to deal with!" Bill said  
"Oh shit watch out!" Coach said as the Tank came into view  
Everyone opened fire on the Tank and soon the ground started to shake and the roaring became louder. The Tank showed no sign of stopping and was heading straight for Bill and his group. Bill and the rest backed away from the Tank but Witch was so petrified with fear she couldn't move. As the Tank was about to run over Witch Takashi jumped on it's back and used his claws to rip the Tanks face open cuttng open one of it's eyes. The Tank then fell to the side and was trying to get Takashi off it. Takashi soon jumped off and the Tanks focus was now fixed on Takashi. The Tank charged at Takashi while everyone opened fire on it. It eventually started to slow but took one last effort to go for Takashi, It swung one of it's massive arms and hit Takashi sending him flying across the beach.  
"Takashi!" Witch screamed  
The Tank retreated and went back into the forest.  
"Takashi!, Takashi!" Witch yelled running over to Takashi's still body  
"Takashi wake up...Wake up Takashi!" Witch said  
Takashi did not show any sign of life.  
"Takashi please don't leave me...I don't want to be alone anymore...I want you" Witch said, holding him closer to her  
"And I want you too" Takashi whispered  
"Takashi..." Witch said, looking at Takashi's face  
Takashi's eyes were open and he gave a slight smile.  
"Takashi!" Witch screamed in happiness holding Takashi tightly  
"Gah!" Takashi yelled, in pain from being hit from the Tanks attack  
"Takashi...are you alright?" Witch asked  
"I'll...be fine, I'm just a little banged up that's all" Takashi explained

Takashi was taken to his bed, a few hours later Shizuka inspected him.  
"Hmmm...it looks like you've broken some ribs and your arm and also one of you legs...but it should heal with some treatment and plenty of rest" Shizuka said  
"Thanks Shizuka" Takashi said  
"By the way Shizuka have you seen Saya and Ellis around, I haven't seen them since last night"  
"That's strange neither have I" Shizuka said  
"They're most likely spending sometime alone with eachother, somewhere...they should be back soon" Shizuka explained  
"Right...okay but just keep an eye out for them, I don't want Ellis and also Saya missing, the group was in a bad enough state when they thought Ellis was dead" Takashi explained  
"Okay" Shizuka said, cheerfully, and exited the room  
"No matter how many bad things happen to the group Shizuka is always happy...she's the kind of person that gives me hope" Takashi explained  
"I'm glad you're alright" Witch said  
"I'm just a little sore...it's nothing to worry about" Takashi explained  
"That moment when I thought I lost you, when I held you in my arms...I felt alone...I was so scared" Witch said  
"You don't have to be scared. I'll always be their for you" Takashi said  
Witch kissed Takashi and layed beside him on the bed keeping him around her arms. It didn't hurt Takashi much, he didn't really care if it did, he was happy as long as he could feel Witch's touch.


	9. Chapter 9: The Hunt

**HOTD meets Left 4 Dead **  
**Chapter 9: The Hunt**

* * *

Takashi rested in his bed as each day went by he felt a little better. Witch and Saeko would come in together to tell Takashi about what has been going on in the group while he was recovering. Ellis and Saya are well and safe and the group seemed to be getting along fine with each other. Then one day Takashi got an unexpected visit from Bill. By the look on Bill's face he seemed pretty happy.  
"What's going on Bill?" Takashi asked  
"Nuthin, nuthin, it's just...well me and my group have been talking and we really appreciate what you've done for us so we made you a little something" Bill said  
Bill handed Takashi a shotgun with a blue bowtie attached to the barrel.  
"Bill...this is awesome!, thanks so much" Takashi said  
"It's the least we can do" Bill said  
The shotgun was of pure quality and had no signs of ever being used. The barrel was chrome and the pump was Jet black, Matching the stock. Alongside the barrel of the gun it had an engravement, it said: "Takashi K."  
"My very own, personalised shotgun...wow" Takashi said, astonished, holding the gun in his hand as he sat up right, on the bed  
"We hope you like it..." Bill said  
"Thanks Bill...it means a lot" Takashi said  
"No problem" Bill said  
"Oh and this too" Bill said, handing him a holster for the shotgun  
"Thanks" Takashi said, greatful  
"That she'd make it easier to carry around" Bill said  
"Thanks Bill" Takashi said  
The Holster for the shotgun would fit onto Takashi's back.

For a few more minutes Takashi inspected the gun looking at the barrel and what kind of power it held.  
"I can't wait to try it out on that Tank" Takashi said, eager  
"You won't be hunting any Tank right now, not with those wounds" Shizuka said, standing at the door  
"(sighs)...I'll be fine I'm just a little banged up, that's all  
"I don't care how hurt you are you're not leaving until you're all better" Shizuka explained  
Just then Witch came in with Saeko.  
"Hey Witch" Takashi said  
"Hey Takashi" Witch said, hugging him  
"How are you?" Witch asked  
"I'm fine I should be out in the next day or two" Takashi said  
"That's up to me of course" Shizuka pointed out  
"Yeah, yeah" Takashi said, ignoring her  
Witch noticed the shotgun at Takashi's bed side.  
"How'd this thing get here" Witch said  
"It's a gift from Bill and the group..." Takashi explained  
"Wow...it's so...new and shiney" Witch said, fixing her hair in the reflection of the gun's barrel  
"Yeah I noticed that aswell...I wonder how they managed to engrave my name on it?" Takashi said, curious

Shizuka left the room to give Takashi and Witch some privacy. Witch lay'd beside Takashi on the bed and held him in her arms.  
"I'm scared Takashi" Witch said  
"About what?" Takashi asked  
"Well...ever since that day the Tank attacked I've been having these nightmares..." Witch said, pictures of her dream pass through her head  
"Really what kind of nightmares?" Takashi asked  
"Well...the sky is red and everything is in black although...I can telll what's happening most of the time. I keep seeing you dead, laying on the ground and as I run towards you, you get further away from me. The faster I run the further you are" Witch explained  
"Do you have any idea what it means?" Takashi asked  
"It's just a nightmare" Witch said  
"Well, dreams more than often have something to do with the persons emotions, nightmares in particular" Takashi explained  
"Really?...where did you learn that from?" Witch asked  
"The internet" Takashi explained  
"You know things on the internet don't always tell the truth Takashi...right?" Witch said  
"I know, but...it backed up it's evidence and it made sense" Takashi said  
"Maybe...it's because I fear about loosing you, about becoming alone again" Witch said  
"Takashi...I don't want to be alone ever again...I don't want to loose you" Witch said and started to cry  
"Hey...Hey!...come here" Takashi said, getting up and holding Witch close to him  
"Those nightmares...they speak to me...they tell me all of these awful things that are going to happen to me, I know they're just dreams but a part of me believes that it's going to happen" Witch explained, crying  
"It's not so much as you fearing to be alone...it's the fear that when I go for that Tank he'll take me away from you isn't it" Takashi said  
"I don't know...maybe if I didn't have to worry about that Tank...I wouldn't have these nightmares..." Witch explained  
"The group is talking about leaving tomorrow morning to find the Tank and kill it but...I don't think all of them will be coming back alive" Witch said  
"What makes you say that Witch?" Takashi asked  
"That day the Tank attacked, I don't know how many bullets and shells the group put into that Tank before it started to slow down, the only reason that we are all still alive is because of you...if you hadn't been thier the Tank would have ran me over, killing me and then tear through Bill and his group and then going after Nick's" Witch said  
"This Tank is too strong for the group to handle without you Takashi...they'll die if they go" Witch explained  
Takashi was listening to every word Witch said and was taking it all in. The group musn't go and find the Tank therefore, Takashi alone will deal with the Tank.

Night had once again fallen on the group and everyone went to sleep early that night so that they'd be wide awake in the morning. Witch and also Saeko slept beside Takashi. But Takashi didn't let himself get to comfortable around them as he was about to do something stupid and possibly regret. Takashi waited for another hour to make sure the girls were asleep and headed out into the forest. Taking his new shotgun with him.

The forest was peacful and gave Takashi a sense of relaxation but this was no time to relax. The snapping of branches made him a little nervous and the moaning of the dead only made it worse. Takashi seen large patches of dried blood on the trees in front of him. Takashi walked over to the blood stains and smelt a scent that was all too familiar. Takashi had smelt the Tank before as he was on it's back and the scent from it's body engraved itself into Takashi's mind so that he may find it once more. Takashi's injuries were still bothering him and he held on to his side where the pain hurt the most. Saeko offered him more blood so he could regenerate, but his fear that he may turn into a pure Hunter again stopped him. Takashi noticed that he was having similar dreams to Witch he just didn't tell her. The only thing that was different in his dreams was: Witch was the one laying on the ground dead not him. And just like Witch descirbed in her dreams the faster she ran towards Takashi the further he got.

The dried blood patches on the trees were then replaced with torn down trees, most likely caused by the Tank. Takashi then spotted a small cave where the trees ended and footprints began. Corpses were piled up outside the cave and the scent was terrible. Takashi beared with the horrible stench and approached the Cave quietly. Takashi put his hand on the side of the cave entrance unable to see anything inside the cave. Then a hellish roar came from the tunnel and Takashi was thrown into the air but landed safely on the ground.  
"You stay away from my group you bastered" Takashi yelled at the Tank  
The Tank recognised Takashi from the scare he gave it, and immediately charged at him. Takashi got out of the way in time and the Tank took down the trees in front of it. Takashi took his gun from its holster and aimed the shotgun at the Tank. The Tank had grabbed one of the trees and swung it at Takashi. Time started to slow down for Takashi and he was able to dodge the attack.  
"What the hell is happening to me?" Takashi said getting a severe headache before being hit again by one of the Tanks arms. Takashi flew into the trees in the forest breaking his back on one of the trees, blood was streaming down Takashi's back and forehead. Takashi started to faint from pain and fell to the floor. But then, he got back up again, he could see what was happening but he couldn't contol himself.  
"_What's happening...what it this" _Takashi thought to himself un-able to speak  
Takashi could see the colour orange through his eyes and also seen the Tank approach him. The Tank charged at Takashi once more, but Takashi stood still until the very last moment before jumping on the Tanks back once again and clawing at it. Takashi still had no control over his actions and made deep wounds in the Tanks back. The Tank started to slow down as his injuries from last time hadn't healed completely either and the battle seemed to be coming to a close. Takashi jumped off the Tanks back but the Tank still stood, approaching him as if possessed. The Tank was slow and was exhausted. Takashi then placed his hand inside the Tanks mouth and ripped the Tanks bottom jaw off. Blood splattered everywhere even on Takashi.  
_"No!...this isn't me, what am I doing?" _Takashi thought  
Takashi's head then turned towards his shotgun that was layng on the ground. The Tank was completely immobilised and couldn't move. Takashi walked over to the gun grabbed a hold of it and walked back up to the Tank. Takashi pumped the shotgun and placed it so the blast would go through the Tanks mouth and up into the brain. Takashi then pulled the trigger and the Tanks head exploded with a scaring bang. The Tank fell backwards and that was the end of him.  
_"Oh my god...I'd never do something so brutal" _Takashi thought to himself

* * *

The bang of the gun had woken up Witch.  
"Takashi!" Witch screamed not knowing where he actually was

* * *

"THIS IS WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO ANYONE ELSE WHO TRIES TO FUCK WITH MY GROUP...UNDERSTAND!" Takashi shouted still not in contol  
"_Who am I talking to"_Takashi thought  
Suddenly Takashi was back in control of his body and actions, he collapsed to the floor at first, but managed to pick himself up.  
"What the hell just happened...what was that?" Takashi said, to himself, looking at the Tank's corpse  
Takashi was in much more pain than he had ever been in and fell a couple of times when he tried to get back home.  
He could feel his blood dripping from his body, although he wasn't so sure if it was actually his. Takashi made it back to the group and went inside the house dripping blood everywhere. He went up to the sink to wash off the blood.

Takashi turned the bathroom light on and looked at himself in the mirror his eyes were glowing red and his skin was a more bluish colour than pale. Large wounds were seen on his head and his back seemed to have fixed itself when it was borken but pain could still be felt.  
"Takashi?" Witch's voice uttered from the bathroom door  
Takashi looked at Witch with a straight face but then smiled  
"Oh my god...Takash!" Witch said and ran to hold him  
"You're soked in blood, what have you done?" Witch asked  
"You don't need to be afraid anymore...he's gone" Takashi said  
"Who?...Who's gone?" The Witch asked  
"The Tan..." Takashi fainted  
"Takashi!" Witch screamed

The next thing Takashi can remember is that he is laying in a bed covered in bandages in an extreme amount of pain.  
"Ow this...really...hurts" Takashi said, unable to move  
"Serves you right...what the hell were you thinking Takashi, sneaking out to fight a huge Tank, injured" Shizuka said  
"It needed to be done Shizuka...the group wouldn't have been able to deal with the Tank, I didn't want anyone to get hurt" Takashi explained  
"So you decide to put your own life at risk and possibly make Witch fear more about being alone than ever before"Shizuka said  
"Come on Shizuka you know that's not why I did it" Takashi said  
"I know...it's just...this group needs a leader, and from what I've seen your the only one suitable for the job...but you can't go on these suicide runs and try to be the hero, Takashi!" Shizuka explained  
"I know Shizuka...I'm sorry I just didn't want anybody to be killed" Takashi said  
"You're a very thoughtful person Takashi...but please have more faith in your friends to make the right choice" Shiazuka said  
"Yeah...no problem" Takashi said  
"Witch has been waiting for you to wake up" Shizuka explained  
"I'd like to see her, please" Takashi said  
Shizuka walks to the door and opens it, Witch can be heard storming into the room.  
"Oh, boy" Takashi said  
"You're damn right "oh boy!", Takashi what the hell were you thinking!...why did you have to go on your own!...you could have been killed!" Witch explained  
"I know that Witch but I wanted to have as minimum casualties as possible and the result is we have one casualty" Takashi said  
"Yes but that casaulty is YOU, Takashi please...no promise me...promise me you will never do something like that again" Witch said  
"Witch I..."  
"Promise me" Witch persisted  
"Okay...I promise" Takashi said  
"You swear" Witch said  
"I cross my heart and hope to die...again" Takashi said  
"Okay...please Takashi...keep your word, I thought I lost you for real that time...you had me so worried"Witch said, putting one of her hands on Takashi face before kissing him softly on the lips.


	10. Chapter 10: One Strange Night

**HOTD meets Left 4 Dead**  
**Chapter 10: One Strange Night  
**

* * *

"NO!, NO!...you stay away from her!...stay away!" Takashi screamed as he watched Witch being taken by a shodow form of himself  
Takashi couldn't move and was forced to watch as Witch was taken away from him. Takashi started to fall into nothing there was nothing below him, nothing above him and nothing in front of him. Takashi was falling into eternal darkness until he landed on an invisible, surface.  
"Takashi...how could you let me become like this" Witch's voice whispered  
Takashi looked up and saw Witch standing in front of him, but her eyes were missing and blood was leaking from them.  
"Witch!?" Takashi said  
"It's your fault!, It's your fault!, It's your fault!, It's your fault!, IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Witches voice repeated itself over and over  
"What is?...I don't understand"  
"IT'S YOUR FAULT I'M DEAD!" Witches voice screamed from the darkness, sounding disembodied  
Blood started oozing from the the abyss and some hit Takashi burning him, as if it were lava. Then Takashi saw himself kneeling on the ground with his head looking down at the floor and was then covered in the blood, his other self's body began to melt. He watched as his body decomposed in front of him.  
"No!, this isn't real, this isn't real" Takashi said  
"Wake up Takashi" Witch's voice, echoed, darkly  
"What?" Takashi said  
"Wake up!, Wake up!" Witch's voice said, more clearer  
"Shut up!" Takashi screamed  
"Wake up Takashi!" Witch scream  
"Stop!" Takashi yelled

Takashi woke up and saw Witch crying screaming "Wake up" as she sat on top of him. Pain was acking where Witch was sitting on him. Takashi ignored the pain to hold Witch  
"Witch!?" Takashi said, trying to reach for her but forgot what he had just been through. Pain surged down his arms.  
"Takashi!...(sniffs)" Witch said  
"Are you alright?" Takasi asked  
"I'm fine it's just...I got scared" Witch explained  
"I'm sorry I scared you" Takashi said  
"What are you talking about?...I woke up after having a horrible nightmare and I got scared and I needed to wake you up" Witch explained  
Takashi herd noises coming from behind him and looked around his shoulder and saw Saeko in what looked like pain.  
"Witch, go see what's wrong with her" Takashi said  
Witch approaches Saeko and shakes her to wake her up. Saeko springs awake panting and sweating. Saeko started to cry and hugged Witch.  
"Saeko?...did you have a bad dream?" Witch asked  
Saeko nodded.  
Something was happening to Takashi, Witch and Saeko...non of the other members of the group were having nightmares this severe so it had to be something to do with being infected. Takashi didn't sleep for the rest of the night so he could watchover Witch and Saeko while they slept. Takashi tried to make sense of what his dream meant. Takashi couldn't get it out of his head, and the more he thought about it the more his head hurt. For some reason Takashi's body felt completely healed, convinced that this must be a dream he tried to wake himself up but couldn't do it.

Takashi went to the bathroom and splashed his face with water.  
"What the fuck is happening to us" Takashi said to himself  
Takashi looked up at the mirror and saw something strange. He put his head up to the mirror trying to identify a black smudge on his cheek.  
"What is that" Takashi said and tried to feel the black smudge on his cheek but he couldn't feel anything.  
"BOO!" Takashi's reflection said, coming out of the mirror  
"Jesus!" Takashi said, falling on the ground  
"Sorry about that it couldn't be helped" Takashi's reflection added, as Takashi got up  
"Who...who are you?" Takashi said  
"I'm you" Takashi's reflection said  
"You are not me...I am me. you're just someone who looks like me" Takashi tried to make sense of it all  
"Well if that's how you want to see it...go ahead, but I'm only telling the truth" Takashi's reflection explained  
"What do you want?" Takashi asked  
"I want to help you...you've been having terrible nightmares haven't you?" Takashi's reflection said  
"You know about them...what do they mean?" Takashi asked  
"It's a terrible thing...to have to go through those nightmares..." Takashi's reflection said"  
"How do I fix it" Takashi asked  
"Your fighting your inner Hunter...it's causing you to have illusions and nightmares eventually leading to a psychotic breakdown eventually leading you to go rampent and kill all of your friends that aren't infected. Most of those who turn into the more stronger infected gain there sanity for only a short time before turning, but thanks to Saeko you gained more time through drinking her blood" Takashi's reflection explained  
"So...blood is the answer" Takashi asked  
"Yes and No" Takashi's reflection said  
"How yes and how not?" Takashi asked  
"Blood allows you more time to get the next thing done in time" Takashi's reflection said  
"What's the next thing" Takashi asked  
"You need to control your infection" Takashi's reflection explained  
"How?" Takashi asked  
"In your nightmares that is where your inner self runs rampent and tries to psychologically fuck you up making it easier for it to take control of you" Takashi's reflection said  
"The monster within you was the one who killed the Tank not you, that was because you were weak physically and mentally. Because you past out you couldn't think and because you were severely injured you couldn't move. This made it very easy for the Hunter within you to take over, it was only because you fought back mentally when you needed to, that you managed to regain control of your body" Takashi's reflection explained  
"So just keep fighting back, and I should be fine?" Takashi said  
"Not so fast, for the amont of time the Hunter within you runs wild the stronger it gets meaning that the longer it's out the easier it will be for it to control you" Takashi's reflection explained  
"When it killed the Tank it shouted out that it would kill anything that went near his group...my group, but you're saying he'll kill my group if he gains control, so how does that work?" Takashi asked  
"That's because he's still not strong enough to fight you psychologically in the real world when you fight back, meaning that he'll have the same goals as you for now, but in the dream world he is god" Takashi's reflection explained  
"So how do I fight it?" Takashi asked  
"You don't" Takashi's relfection  
"So how do I stop it"  
"Obviously you're running away from something, something you're not facing, like the death of a friend you blamed on yourslef, or a dead relative you can't let go of" Takashi's reflection said  
"In my dreams...it said I was the one to blame for Witch's death" Takashi said  
"Then that must be it..." Takashi's reflection said  
"But i'd never met her beofore she was infected, so how can it be my fault"  
"And that's what you need to focus on. you're telling yourself it's not your fault because she was already dead when you found her" Takashi's reflection said  
"So?" Takashi said confused  
"So that is somehow effecting you inside, a little piece of you believes that you could have saved her from becoming infected if you found her sooner"  
"right?" Takashi said, still not getting the full picture  
"So that's your target, you need to stop believing that you could have done something to save Witch or find out how you caused her death and except that you were the one to blame" Takashi reflection said  
"How do I find that out?" Takashi asked his reflection  
"Look around and ask her things, I'm sure you'll find something" Takashi's reflection said, and faded away  
"Wait!" Takashi tried to grab a hold of his reflection but suddenly there was a flash and Takashi was back in his bed

"I must have fallen asleep...could that dream really have been telling the truth" Takashi said, still feeling pain all over his body  
Takashi was desperate for answers and needed to know as soon as possible, but so much had already happened tonight, Takashi decided to leave it until tommorow.


	11. Chapter 11: Hirano's Rage

**HOTD meets Left 4 Dead**  
**Chapter 11: Hirano's rage**

* * *

During Takashi's recovery the group, itself had to recover from the Tanks attack. A tree from the forest had fallen on the boat and crushed it. The tree was stuck inside and there was no way to take it off the boat without dragging the boat with it.  
"God dammit!...how are we gonna get this thing out?" Francis said annoyed  
"We could try shooting it so it's fragile and then we can break it in half and do it that way" Rochell suggested  
"No, no that wouldn't do, we'd need a big gun for that job and unfortuanately we don't have one of those, plus we'd end up hitting the boat aswell with the bullets so that ideas out the window" Francis explained  
"If only Takashi was here" Saya said  
"Saya...aren't you the smartest in the group?"Rochell said  
"Well for numbers and writting I am, but for things like these I don't have a clue" Saya explained  
"Well...we can't just leave it like this and leave it to Takashi" Hirano said

"Well of course we can't...we need to think of something...look!" Saya said, and pointed behind the group  
The group turned around and they saw Takashi trying to walk.  
"Takashi!" Saya said, as they watched him fall to the ground  
Hirano was becoming more and more jealous each passing minute when Saya showed affection towards another guy. Saya tried to help Takashi up.  
"I'm alright, I'm alright...I just tripped" Takashi explained  
"Takashi why are you out here?" Saya said, giving him, her body to lean on  
"I need to...keep myself moving" Takashi said  
"Right now you should rest" Saya said  
"Yeah...I guess I'm still not ready to walk yet" Takashi said  
"Here...I'll help you back up" Saya said  
Saya took Takashi back to bed and made Saeko watch over him.  
"Thanks Saya" Takashi said  
"No problem" Saya said, silently, with a slight smile

Saya came back from helping Takashi getting back into bed.  
"Is he alright?" Coach asked  
"He's fine he's just being a little reckless that's all" Saya explained  
"I hope he'll recover soon" Hirano said, lying  
"We all do he's the only one that can keep this group alive" Saya said  
"What do you mean by that?" Hirano asked  
"Well…he's led us so far, and he's done an ok job" Saya said  
"Yeah, three dead and the rest are scrambled and don't know what to do and our only exit off this island has been destroyed, yeah that's great leadership" Hirano said  
"I don't see how the tree was Takashi's fault" Rochell said  
"It is, I told him to keep the boat away from the tree, because the trees will fall on the boat" Hirano explained  
"So he made a little mistake, what's your point"  
"What's my point!, my point is that I can lead this group better than Takashi" Hirano said  
"You!...no offence Hirano but you're not exactly stable when it comes to control"  
"Why do you guys always pick on me!...what did I ever do to you?" Hirano shouted  
"Hirano…put down the gun" Ellis said, putting his hand out to reach for the gun  
"Stay back I mean it!" Hirano shouted  
"Hirano just calm down" Ellis said  
Witch had came back from the forest looking at a sea shell she found on the other end of the island. Witch had no idea what she was walking into and was grabbed by Hirano from behind.  
"Hirano…what are you doing?" Witch said

Takashi fell into a deep sleep and met himself again.  
"You're going to loose her" Takashi's other self said  
"Really?...that's how you start off the conversation?" Takashi said  
"Takashi…Witch is…in…" Takashi's other self started to find it difficult to speak  
Takashi's other self's neck snaps to sideways and looks back at Takashi.  
"I'm…coming….for…you" Takashi's other self said, sounding dark and disembodied  
"What's happening?" Takashi said  
"Takashi…you…are…mine" Takashi's other self said and ran into Takashi  
Takashi woke up.  
_"Oh no…not again…not again!" Takashi thought  
_Takashi wasn't in control of his body again and got out of the bed  
"Where am I going…no I won't let you hurt my friends  
Saeko tries to stop Takashi from exiting but Takashi throws her out of the way. Saeko knew that the person that threw her was not Takashi and started to follow him from a distance.

"Let me go" Witch screamed  
Hirano checked behind him to see if Takashi heard her, but didn't see anything so he assumed he didn't hear her. Nick tried to run at Hirano while he turned away but Hirano shot Nick in the leg, Nick fell to the ground holding his wound. Hirano only had a pistol on him so he wouldn't cause serious damage if shot in the leg.  
"Godammit this hurts" Nick said  
Hirano shot Nick again  
"Stop!" Witch screamed  
Hirano shot Nick several times  
"No!, Nick!" Ellis shouted  
"I...I warned him" Hirano said  
"He was on the ground helpless you didn't have to kill him!" Saya yelled  
Hirano pointed the gun at Saya.  
"Hirano...what are you doing?" Saya asked  
"If I can't be with you...no one should be" Hirano said, squeezing the trigger  
Hirano stopped and started bleeding from the mouth. An arm came through Hirano. The hand came back out and Takashi was seen behind him. Witch looked horrified  
"Takashi..." Saya said  
They looked at Takashi an immediately knew something was wrong with him. Takashi suddenly sprinted and took Saya off her feet and bit her on the shoulder. The group had no choice but too shoot, but the bullet's only agitated him more. As Takashi drained the blood from Saya she started to pass out. Ellis screamed Saya's name as he mercilessly shot Takashi. Takashi was going to rip Saya's arm off, but Takashi decided to draw the line their.  
"No!...I won't allow you to hurt my friend!" Takashi screamed  
"What?" Rei said, confused at what Takashi was saying  
"I will stop you...I will!" Takashi yelled  
Takashi lets go of Saya and starts to hold onto his head.  
"No!...I'll kill them...all" Takashi said, more dark like  
"I won't let you!" Takashi screamed  
"Stop interfering..." Takashi said, once again darkly  
"You are not in control...I am!" Takashi screamed and fell to the ground  
Takashi pushed himself up to a kneeling position and looked up. The group was pointing there guns at him. Takashi completely ignored them and only saw Saya laying on the ground.  
"Saya!" Takashi said and ran towards Saya  
Takashi kneeled over Saya's body  
"Oh god Saya...I'm...I'm so sorry" Takashi said, picking her up and holding her close to him  
"I'm so...so sorry" Takashi said, and sheds a tear  
Saya opens her eyes and starts to scream wildly. Tearing Takashi's back with her claws. Takashi gritted his teeth bearing with the pain and held Saya close. Saya started to breath heavily but then it started to become more softer and lighter. Takashi layed Saya down on the ground, but Saya immediately sprang back up and started to behave like Saeko.  
Nick coughed and Takashi's attention was brought to him.  
"Saeko!...come over here" Takashi said  
Saeko hesitated as she approached Takashi but eventually gathered up the courage to approach Takashi once more.  
"Go ahead, Saeko..." Takashi said  
"Takashi...what are you..." Rochell said  
"It's the only way to save him now"  
As Takashi turned his head to look at Rochell Saeko plunged her teeth into Nick's forearm. Nick gave a jolt of life but it faded fast. Nick layed on the ground motionless. Males take a little more time to reanimate we should keep him locked in a room until he calms down.

Takashi placed Nick in the corner and walked away closing the steel door. The door was only a few seconds away from completely shutting when Takashi saw Nick's eyes glow orange and his head turning to face Takashi. The door closed and there was a massive bang on the other side almost opening the door. Nick could be heard screaming madly on the otherside. Takashi hurried to put the lock on the door and did so with ease as he managed to keep the door shut with his body weight. Takashi went to go back and check on Saya who was playing with Saeko as if they were dogs. Saya crawled up to Ellis remembering there relationship with each other and kissed him. Ellis was happy enough with this but he wanted Saya to be back completely. So far only Witch and Takashi have managed to gain there sanity and it is starting to worry Takashi if Saya has also fallen into the same state as Saeko.


	12. Chapter 12: Sisters

**HOTD meets Left 4 Dead**  
**Chapter 12: Sisters **

Hirano was buried in the ground and a headstone was put down for him. They had to improvise with the headstone by using a round stone with Hirano's name on it, his age, the date he was born and the date he died. Hirano was shot in the head so that he couldn't come back as an infected. Takashi refused to bring him back as he threatened the life of Witch and the rest of the group. An hour since the incident Nick was released and was completely sain and was able to speak. Takashi could not figure out how only few people manage to regain they're sanity to its full potential. Takashi also noticed that Saeko was starting to form words, they were simple but they were words. It could mean that Saeko is now coming back to her senses or Saeko is learning these words from the group talking with each other. Witch hadn't came to see Takashi in a while now and he was starting to get worried. Takashi was laying in his bed and had fully recovered from fighting the Tank although Saya's claws had given him more injuries. Takashi could only heal when he was taking blood from some one. Shizuka had stopped the bleeding but Takashi would have scars on his back if he doesn't take anymore blood. Takashi waited for Witch but she never showed up, eventually leading to Takashi, searching for her. Takashi looked for a while and couldn't find her then he tried to call out her name but she never responded.  
"Takashi!, what are you doing, you should be resting!" Saya said  
"Saya! you can talk!" Takashi said, amazed  
"Of course I can dummy, now why are you out here?" Saya asked  
"I can't find Witch, she's missing" Takashi said  
"Maybe she went out for a stroll" Saya suggested  
Ellis came outside and came up behind Saya holding her from behind.  
"I did see Witch...I think...a couple of hours ago, but I haven't seen her since" Ellis explained  
"Did you see where she went?" Takashi asked, desperate  
"Well I seen her head into the forest and that was it" Ellis said  
"Thanks Ellis I'll start their" Takashi said, and took off into the forest

Takashi started to call Witch's name again but still got no anwer.  
"I hope your alright" Takashi said  
Takashi then seen Witch, standing around and looking curious. Takashi then grabbed a hold of Witch, hugging her.  
"What the...get off me!" Witch said  
Witch shook off Takashi. Takashi lets go and backs away from her.  
"Jeez...do you always greet people like this" Witch said  
"Witch...you...sound different" Takashi said  
"Who's Witch?...my name's Lisa" The Witch said  
"Are you another infected?" Takashi asked  
"Yeah I think so?" Lisa said  
Takashi noticed Lisa wearing a red neckless with a ruby in the middle.  
"That's a beutiful neckless you've got" Takashi complimented  
"Thanks, it was given to me by my sister" Lisa said  
"Who is your sister?" I ask  
"Her name is Lucy" Lisa said  
"Is..is she around?" I ask  
"She was going to look around over their, she'll be back in a while" Lisa said, pointing in the direction behind her  
"Have you been suffering from nightmares?" Takashi asked  
"I use too...but then I got it fixed" Lisa said  
"How?" Takashi asked  
"Well...I took responsability for a thing I did that I...don't want to talk about right now" Lisa said  
"I understand" Takashi said  
"What about you?" Lisa asked  
"What about me?" Takashi asked  
"Yeah...why are you on this island?" Lisa asked  
"I live here with my group..." Takashi said  
"Wow!, really could...could me and my sister...join?" Lisa asked  
"You barely even know me...but I trust you so...yeah...yeah you can" Takashi said  
"Oh!...here she comes now" Lisa said  
Takashi smelt Lucy's scent but it was exactly like Witch's. Takashi watched as he heard the bushes russle and twigs snap . Then Witch appeared from the bushes.  
"Witch..." Takashi said, astonished  
"Takashi...what...what are you doing here?" Witch said  
"I could ask you the same thing...But it doesn't matter I'm just glad your okay" Takashi said, and kissed Witch softly  
"You two know eachother" Lisa said  
"We're in a relationship together" Takashi said, as he held Witch in his arms  
"A...a relationship!?" Witch said, surprised  
"Yeah...did Witch never tell you?" Takashi asked  
"Her name's not Witch it's Lucy" Lisa explained  
"Why didn't you tell me" Takashi asked Witch  
"I wasn't sure if I could trust you in the beginning...but I do trust you now" Lucy said  
"I can understand that you might not have trusted me in the beginning, but you could have at least told me your real name when we were official" Takashi said  
"I...I didn't know how you would react...I thought that you might start to think that I was keeping secrets from you" Lucy explained  
"I wouldn't think that...I trust you too much" Takashi said  
Lucy cuddled into Takashi.  
"Alright, alright...how did you too find each other?" Lisa asked  
"Remember when I lost you in the forest" Lucy said to Lisa  
"Yeah" Lisa replied  
"I started to cry because I got scared...and then Takashi came along and helped me" Lucy explained  
"So that's where you've been when you left from visiting me" Takashi said  
Lucy nodded with a smile on her face.  
"Alright we should head back to the group and introduce you" Takashi said  
"Alright then"  
"they're nice people and most of us are infected anyway" Takashi explained  
"Oh and watch out for a purple haired girl...sometimes she likes to jump on people and pin them to the ground, she just wants to play" Takashi pointed out  
"Ok" Lisa said

Takashi took Lisa to the group and like Takashi said, Saeko stayed out of sight and pounced on Lisa and pinned her.  
"Gah!...wow!, she's really strong" Lisa said  
"Well she was strong back when she wasn't infected" Takashi explained  
"Oh my god she's adorable" Lisa said  
Saeko smiled and got off Lisa and went back to her crawling postion.  
"She's so cute!" Lisa said  
"Come on Lisa...we've got to see the rest of the group" Takashi said  
"Can Saeko come with us?" Lisa asked  
"Of course" Takashi said

Takashi introduced Lisa to the group that night while they sat at the bonfire, and she took a liking to Saeko and Francis.  
"She's alright in my books" Francis said, as Lisa kept hugging him  
"Lisa...why do you like Francis so much?" Rochell asked  
"I love bikers..." Lisa explained  
Lisa then spotted Hirano's headstone.  
"Who is that?" Lisa asked  
"That's one of our dead members of the group...he tried to kill Nick and Saya so I had to kill him to stop him" Takashi explained  
"Oh...I'm sorry" Lisa said  
"You've got nothing to be sorry for"  
"I know...but I always show respect for the dead" Lisa said  
"That's a very clean way of thinking Lisa" Takashi complimented  
"Thanks" Lisa said

Lisa was unlike her sister she was very open and was very cheerful. Lisa got closer and closer to Francis and were starting to like eachother a lot. Rei was starting to feel alone and unwanted and it could soon lead to the same incident with Hirao. Unlike last time Takashi tackled this problem before it could ever get out of hand. As Rei left without the group Takashi soon followed her and waited until she was far enough from the group before he got her on her own.  
"Rei...Rei!" Takashi said  
"What!" Rei yelled  
"What's wrong?" Takashi asked  
"It's nothing it's just..." Rei didn't say anything else and started to cry  
"Shhh...it's alright, it's alright" Takashi said, as Rei cried on his shoulder  
"It's just so hard, I try to do the right thing but the result is always the same, that I turn out to be the bad guy" Rei said  
"It isn't like that" Takashi explained  
"Of course it is...everyone is so happy because they have someone but I...I don't have anyone, anymore" Rei screamed  
"That's not true...you have me" Takashi explained  
Rei came off Takashi's shoulder and looked at him.  
"But I thought you hated me" Rei said  
" I don't hate you...I was a little mad at first because of what she said to Witch and that incident with Saeko..." Takashi explained  
"Well...can we be together again?" Rei said  
"I don't know...Lucy is a great girl and we're getting along with eachother so well" Takashi said  
"I see...I'm not mad at you anymore, I get that you've moved on and I should to right?" Rei said  
"Exactly" Takashi said  
"Thanks for the talk Takashi...it helped" Rei said and left  
Takashi went back to the group and went to bed...when his headache started again.


	13. Chapter 13: The Duel

HOTD** meets Left 4 Dead**  
**Chapter 13: The Duel**

* * *

"Gah...ah!...get out of my head!" Takashi screamed  
_"What...did you really think I'd be gone forever...did you think you still had time" The voice in Takashi's head said  
_"I do have more time!...I won't let you control me anymore!"  
_"Keep convincing yourself of that Takashi...I'm closer than you think!"  
_"Shut up!" Takashi screamed  
_"You can't make me go away that easily...not this time!"  
"_Just watch me!"  
"_How about...no"  
_Takashi saw a massive black hand come out of the floor and grab a hold of him. Takashi was powerless against the hand, and the hand pulled Takashi into the floor and into a portal of darkness.

Saya heard the comotion and rushed upstairs and saw Takashi on the floor.  
"Takashi!...Takashi!, Wake up!"  
Takashi twisted his head from side to side making sudden, silent, noises.  
"Takashi!" Saya screamed

Takashi was pulled through the portal and was in a room completely black.  
"What is this place?" Takashi asked  
"Your head" a voice came from behind Takashi  
Takashi turned around and saw a figure that looked like himself.  
"You again" Takashi said  
"Well...not exactly, I'm not gong to be as nice as before"  
Takashi ran and attacked the figure. Takashi landed his fist on the figures cheek and it took him off his feet. The figure disappeared into the darkness and was right behind Takashi. Takashi turned around but the figure grabbed Takashi by the throat and lifted him off the ground.  
"What's the point of struggling...you'll only make it worse" The figure said  
Takashi kicked the figure in the face and he was let go of. Takashi fell to the ground coughing. Takashi was then kicked in the face and Takashi flew on his back.  
"How can I not feel it?" Takashi asked  
"It's all in your head idiot...you just think this is all real but it's actually all in your head. You thought I was strangling you just now...that's only because you believe that it's actually happing"  
"But it's all so real" Takashi said  
In your head that is" The figure said and picked him up by the collar of his jumper. The figure punched Takashi repeatedly but Takashi couldn't do anything. For some reason he couldn't find the strength to use his arms or break free.  
"Is life only this valuable to you" The figure said and threw Takashi onto the ground  
"What about these two?" The figure said, throwing a picture on the ground  
The figure allowed Takashi to pick up the picture. The picture was Lucy and Saeko in the same photo. Takashi couldn't remember taking this photo or having a camera to take the photo. Takashi then threw that thought out of his head and focused on what he was pointing our.  
"You don't mean..." Takashi said  
"Yes...the first thing I'm going to do is kill those two, slowly and painfull" The figure said  
"I won't let you" Takashi said, lowering his head  
"And how are you going to?"  
"I'm going too...stop you...I wont let you...hurt them!...hahahahaha" Takashi laughed  
The figure was disturbed by the laugh. Takashi looked up and his eyes glowed bright red. Takashi started to attack the figure wildly and without stopping laughing in the process.  
"Your insane!" The figure said, unable to do anything but move out the way  
Takashi's speed and strength had increased dramatically.  
"I'm gonna kill you hahahaha!" Takashi screamed  
"What are you?" The figure asked  
Takashi then sunk his teeth into the figure and ripped his throat out with his teeth. The figure's blood was completely black and it gushed out of his neck. The figures neck repaired itself.  
"Do you really think you'll control the likes of me...do you!" Takashi said  
"You are not Takashi..." The figure said  
""Who are you?" The figure asked  
"I'm Takashi hahahaha" Takashi screamed  
"You are not the boy"  
"Yes I am"  
"No you aren't" The figure said  
"Fuck you!" Takashi said pinning the figure to the wall and ripping his throat out once again  
Takashi didn't stop their he took it further and removed all of the figures limbs. As each limb regenerated, Takashi tore it off. Takashi stomped on the figure limbless body not stopping for anything laughing homicidally. Takashi then stopped all of a sudden and looked at the figure.  
"Give up...and I'll end your suffering...you've lost now live with it...or not" Takashi said, before ripping the figure's head off  
The darkness then started to fade away and the outline of Takashi's room was seen.

The room became clearer and Takashi seemed to be laying on the floor. Takashi took a gasp if air and Lucy was there trying to revive him. Lucy tried to do mouth to mouth but as she did so Takashi came up to her as she came down and kissed her. Lucy pulled back out of shock.  
"Takashi!" Lucy said  
"I thought I lost you" She added  
"Same goes here" Takashi said  
A noticable cough was made in the room and Takashi looked around and saw his group surrounding him with smiles on there faces.  
"Did you guys just watch as Lucy was doing this by herself?" Takashi asked  
"She wouldn't let us near you" Ellis explained  
"Why didn't you?" Takashi asked  
"I just snapped when I seen you like this" Witch explained  
"The same thing happened when I saw Saeko unconcious I snapped also and never let anyone near her" Takashi explained  
"It must be because you're deeply in love with each other and that you care so much about each other that you do not trust anyone but yourselves to heal the other" Nick said  
"Well that's one way to look at it...it's like our emotions drive our actions...when a loved one is in trouble or they're life is threatened we'll become or do anything to save them" Takashi explained  
"That makes more sense" Saya said  
"Witch and Saeko...they are also suffering what I have...I don't know if I'm cured but...let's hope it is" Takashi said  
Witch and Saeko looked at each other and then looked back at Takashi.  
"It starts off with nightmares...then delusions...and then you dream about waking up in a dark place where you are then confronted by yourself and they bring back your worst memories to make you mentally weak, before they try to posses you. This frightened Lucy and she held Takashi.  
"Don't worry we'll get through this" Takashi said, holding Lucy close to him


	14. Chapter 14: The Witch

**HOTD meets Left 4 Dead**  
**Chapter 14: The Witch**

* * *

Days seemed to pass like seconds, Lucy was becoming wourse every night. Takashi was angry because he was watching his loved one being tortured in her dreams and could only feel helplessness. Takashi watched as Lucy twisted and turned in the bed making panicking noises. Takashi would try to wake her up but she would stay asleep. Lucy needed to fight alone this time, she couldn't depend on her friends to help her.  
"Where am I?...Where's Takashi?" Lucy asked, looking around, clueless  
_"Lucy" _A voice came from the shadows  
"Who's thier!?" Lucy asked, frightened  
_"Lucy" _The voice in the dark said, once more, getting closer  
"Please...I just want to go home...please!" Lucy pleaded  
"WAKE UP!" a nightmarish scream came from in front of her  
Lucy screamed as she fell down on her back and tears dropped from her cheeks. The room was now filled with silence. Lucy looked around and seen nothing.  
"Hello!" Lucy whispers, scared  
Nothing replied.  
"HELLO!" Lucy screamed at the top of her voice  
There was still no reply.  
This was Lucy's worst nightmare. Being alone in the darkness without any friends or family. Lucy started to cry out of fear.  
"Takashi...help...me"  
"Lucy" Takashi's voice was heard, it was faint but it was thier  
"Takashi!?" Lucy said, running towards the voice  
"Lucy!" The voice of Takashi's was louder  
Lucy couldn't see where Takashi was but she could hear his voice.  
"Takashi!" Lucy yelled out of relief as she ran  
"Lucy...Wake up" Takashi's voice said  
"What?" Lucy said, stopping dead in her tracks  
"WAKE UP!" Takashi's voice yelled  
"Stop it...I'm awake!" Lucy explained  
"Lucy...please wake up" Takashi's voice said  
"Takashi I'm awake"  
"Oh...poor, poor Lucy" A female voice said from behind her  
"What?" Lucy said, and turned around  
Lucy saw a figure just like her, standing in front of her as she turned around.  
"I know about you...you're the one who Takashi was talking about" Lucy said  
"Yes...what did Takashi say"  
"He said that you made yourselves look like us and that...you're trying to take over our bodies" Lucy explained  
"And which one are you?" Lucy asked  
"I'm Rose...your nightmare" Rose said  
"I'm not scared of you" Lucy explained  
"Oh...I'm not here to scare you..." Rose said  
"Then why are you here?" Lucy asked  
"Well one: I want your body, and two: I want to see you break" Rose said  
"No!" Lucy replied  
"Like you can stop me" Rose said, with a grin  
"I will" Lucy said  
"Oh...I see you've become more willing to stand up for yourself when it comes down to it" Rose said  
"I'm not afraid...you aren't real"  
"Well that's not true I am real...I'm a part of you aren't I?" Rose asked rhetorically  
"Well maybe but..." Lucy said  
"But what?" Rose said, wanting an answer  
"I'd never do or say some of the things you are doing and saying" Lucy explained  
"Listen I was only a part of you when you turned...I am pure instincts and you...well...your just easy pray"  
"That's not true..." Lucy said  
"Of course it is...since when up until now have you stood your ground...never!" Rose said  
"How do you know that?" Lucy asked  
"We see what you see..." Rose explained  
"You've been weak and you've let others trample on you without ever fighting back...like that Rei" Rose pointed out  
"Takashi said that Rei is okay now" Lucy explains  
"Oh, he says she's okay but deep down she still hates you..." Rose said  
"That's not true"  
"I wouldn't be surprised if Takashi was to take back Rei and dump you...I mean, let's face it your a freak" Rose said  
"Takashi is the same as me...he understands" Lucy tried to explain  
"None of them understand...don't you get it they're not interested in you...if you were to go missing they would never look for you!" Rose said  
"Takashi went looking for me when he thought I was missing" Lucy explained  
"Takashi's just keeping you around for a reserve if he can't get back with Rei...you're second place Lucy...and always will be" Rose said  
"That's not true...Takashi loves me and no one...no one will take him away from me!" Lucy said before running at Rose and forcing her claws into her throat  
"Let's see how you like it when someone fucks around with your head!" Lucy screamed  
Lucy repeatedly attacked Rose's head, stomping and clawing at it, Rose tried to get up and move back when Lucy swung for her with her claws but she was to slow and Lucy's claws cought Rose's bottom jaw and took it clean off. Rose's mouth was gushing out blood. As rose fell down to her knees Lucy shoved her long claws into Rose's forehead.  
"That's the end of you, you bitch!" Lucy said  
Lucy was surprised at herself she had never been this aggressive in her life or un-life.

The black room faded and Lucy was being held by Takashi as she woke up.  
"Please...please wake up" Takashi whispered in Lucy's ear, holding her tightly  
"Ta...Takashi" Lucy said  
Takashi looked at Lucy and saw she was awake.  
"Oh thank god Lucy...I thought you were going to die" Takashi explained  
"I won't let anyone take you away from me" Lucy said  
"Isn't that what I'm suppose to say?" Takashi asked  
"Does it matter?" Lucy asked  
"No" Takashi said, and kissed Lucy  
"I...I beat my nightmare" Lucy explained  
"You did...wow..." Takashi said, surprised  
"What?, did you not think I could do it" Lucy asked  
"No!, I...I had complete faith in you" Takashi said  
"That's complete bullshit" Ellis whispered  
Rochell stomps on Ellis's foot to shut him up  
"Ow" Ellis said, trying to hold in the pain he was feeling, so he didn't spoil the moment  
"I was so scared in the darkness...I didn't know what to do" Lucy explained  
"And then something inside me just...snapped...I had never been so angry before" Lucy explained  
"Were you scared of it?" Takashi asked  
"No it was...awesome" Lucy explained  
"Awesome?" Takashi said, surprised  
"I had never felt so much power in my life before...those guys you were talking about weren't all that tough"  
"Alright, alright, don't get all big headed about it" Takashi said  
"I didn't mean to embarrass you in front of your friends" Lucy said  
"Stop it Lucy" Takashi said, blushing  
Lucy giggles and kisses Takashi.  
"What about Saeko?..." Takashi asked  
"She seems to have stopped having nightmares around the time you did Takashi" Saya explained  
"Really...I might have guessed, she is the strongest amongst us all" Takashi said  
"I'm glad you're okay" Takashi said  
"I'm glad we all are" Lucy said  
"Point" Takashi said  
"We should celebrate" Lucy suggested  
"Fair enough we've been through hell and came through it unscaved" Takashi said

Takashi was exited for the party as was the rest of the group, it would be the first time that the group would have fun without the worry of anyone being in danger or having to worry about the dead. It would be a good night, one they would never forget.


	15. Chapter 15: A Night to Remember

**HOTD meets Left 4 Dead**  
**Chapter 15: A Night to Remember**

* * *

The group sat at the fire, talking, laughing and having a good time. It had been a long time since they had relaxed so well. The night was warm with the fire and the moon was full.  
"I wonder when the next big, awful thing will happen" Takashi said  
"Let's not think about that tonight...let's just have a good time for once" Francis said, putting his arm around Lisa  
"Yeah, you're right we should relax" Takashi replied  
" Do you want another beer?" Francis asked  
"Yeah, I could do with another"  
Francis gets up off the ground and walks into the hut where the beer is kept.  
"I don't know about you guys but...Francis seems to be more relaxed about not killing anything today" Rochell said  
"Maybe it's because he's got his mind set on other things" Louis said, hinting at Lisa  
"What is that suppose to mean!?" Lisa said  
"Oh, nothing" Louis replied, quickly  
"Anyway, the moon looks beutiful tonight don't you think?" Takashi asked, quickly changing the subject  
"You're right...wow" Lucy said, holding Takashi's arm, looking up at the moon  
takashi looked down at Lucy's eyes and saw the moon reflect off them.  
"I'd never said this before Lucy but...your eyes are beutiful in the moonlight" Takashi said  
"Aww" The group say in sync  
"Shut up" Takashi says, playfully  
The group laughs and continues to talk to each other.

"So...how does it feel to be infected?" Ellis asked  
"it feels cool after a while but at the start, some part of you believes that you should be dead or at least...not living" Takashi explained

"Lets not talk about that, let's talk about how we're gonna fix that boat" Saya said  
"Nah!, that's boring we'll leave that for tommorow...what about sports" Coach said  
"Sports, how can we talk about sports there isn't any left" Saya explained  
"No I don't mean it like that...I mean back in the day when people would actually go outside for once and actually do a sport rather than watch it on television" Coach explained  
"I was never into sports...books were more of my thing" Saya explained  
"I use to be a football player" Coach said  
"Yeah for what team?" Takashi asked  
"Ah!, I can't remember it had been so long ago, it wasn't a school team or anything, it was a team me and my childhood friends made up" Coach explained  
"I tell you there wasn't a single football match that I didn't miss on the TV when I was a little boy" Coach added  
"What about you Saeko?" Francis asked  
Saeko looked up, like how a dog would put it's head up when there was a knock at the door.  
"Hey, Saeko can't speak" Lisa said  
"Oh yeah, I forgot" Francis said  
"Sword..." Saeko muttered  
"Saeko was a top class swords master, she was trained by one of the best in Japan" Takashi explained  
"by the way I forgot to ask, all of you guys are all american...how did you get to Japan?" Saya asked  
"Have we not already told you?" Francis asked  
Saya sakes her head  
"Where should we start?...Bill?" Francis asked

"We were at an airport...we found one of the piolets still alive and...well he tried to save us by taking us up in the sky" Bill explained  
"What happened to him?" Takashi asked  
"I'll get to that. We were making our way towards one of the very last of the operating planes. We got on the plane and we took off. The ride was nice and easy and no zombies were on board. The Pilot then said that we were flying over Japan and that it could get a little bumpy. The plane started to loose power and the pilot fell unconcious. He'd been bitten, but he wanted us to know and tried to save some lives before he died.  
"It seems impossible to escape unharmed" Takashi said  
"We weren't Louis got a broken leg and I had broken my arm" Bill said  
"Anyway, the plane was going down as me and the piolet were in the cockpit, I tried to pull up and managed to hit the water safely, it was a bitch to pull up but I managed it" Bill explained  
"ha!, cockpit!" Ellis said  
"Wow" Lisa said, interested in what happened next  
"Anyway...we got out of the plane and headed for land which was a city. Thier we recovered from our injuries with some rest, and headed on the road again. We then heard some gunshots from a building and went inside to find survivors and that's where we met Ellis" Bill explained

The group sat in silence for a while, but then Takashi got up and took his jumper off and went into the water.  
"Come on Guys!" Takashi said  
Right away Saeko and Lisa jumped in and started to splash each other. Eventually the hole group got in (apart from Bill) and started to splash each other. The group had, had fun for the first time since they all got together.

Takashi drifted away from the group with Lucy in his arms.  
"Lucy I've been dying to ask you something" Takashi explained  
"What, Takashi?" Lucy said  
"Will...will you...will you marry me?" Takashi asked  
Lucy gasped in shock.  
"I understand if you say no I..."Takashi tried to explain  
"Yes" Lucy replied  
"I mean I realise what I'm asking you but...what?"  
"Yes" Lucy replied once more, with a small smile  
"Yes...yes...Hahahaha" Takashi laughed and lifted Lucy out of the water  
Lucy wrapped her legs around Takashi's waste and kissed him. The group watched as the two kissed and felt hope in humanity once more.

**The End**

* * *

**Alright guys thanks again for reading the story I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writting it, once again I'd like to thank all of those who supported me through the story, giving me good feedback a generally being nice people. I'd like to thank MT's Souless6, Kayla The Killer and unknown ray for there reviews and supporting me all the way to this point.**


End file.
